Hiraeth
by FujiwaraYuko
Summary: [Hiraeth: a homesickness for a home you can't return to] Sandaime assigned him a mission. His friends persuaded him to take a break. She took it for him. He came back from his break. She didn't return from her mission.
1. Chapter One: Dawn

_**Chapter One ||**_ _ **第**_ _ **1**_ _ **章**_

 _ **Their Dawn ||**_ _ **夜明け**_

 _Kakashi: Age 19_

 _Kono: Age 18_

 _Post Third-Shinobi War_

"KAKASHI!" a dynamic voice shouted from a fume of smoke in the distance. You could see him struggle to halt his sprint as he neared the man.

The grey-haired shinobi before him sighed. "What is it this time, Gai?" It seemed more of a statement than a question.

He paused, squatting down momentarily to catch his breath, before suddenly standing up straight to point at his rival.

"Say, it's been a while!" he grinned wickedly, winking as he gave his friend a signature thumbs up. "How 'bout a rematch?"

Kakashi facepalmed. He had a feeling Gai would ask that and that he was going to regret what was to come. He decided to accept the request anyways, knowing his comrade would start crying a "spring of youth." Or so Gai called it.

"Okay, fine."

"Yata!" Gai pumped his fist in the air, eyes sparkling. "We'll race to the top of the Hokage Rock!"

Kakashi simply shoved his hands in his pockets before nodding his head half-heartedly. It was still morning, and now he had to "wake up" for real to keep up with Gai's antics.

"Don't get a heart attack from running too fast," a black-haired girl behind them chuckled. Beside her on the ten-foot boulder sat a spiky-haired man with his arm around her.

"Kurenai! Asuma! You're here!" Gai's eyes sparkled as his body became oogly and arms floppy as he wiggled his way to the rock where his friends sat. "Watch me as my overflowing youth overwhelms my eternal rival!"

Beads of sweat fell from both of their foreheads.

"Are you ready, my rival?" Gai bellowed excitedly.

"As if I have a choice," Kakashi muttered under his breath, acquiescing.

Gai pointed to Kurenai before flashing his signature grin. "Kurenai! Asuma! Referee!"

The two sarcastically grimaced. "Oh, great. Here we go again."

"I call start," Kurenai said, turning to Asuma. "You can take the finish line."

Asuma's cheeks flushed—barely noticeable— before replying, "Y-yeah, sure."

With that being said, he performed a few hand signs before teleporting to Hokage Rock.

Kurenai sighed, slightly embarrassed by her friends' competitive antics. "Okay. On your marks. Get set . . ."

Kakashi and Gai both tensed, eyes narrowing with determination.

"Go!"

And without further ado, the two dashed towards finish line, leaving a storm of dust behind them.

* * *

Having restocked her weaponry, Kono walked around town. Peacefully, she might add, until out of nowhere, a cloud of dust billowed right before her.

She deadpanned, no doubt in her mind as to who on earth would cause such a ruckus in the middle of the day.

" _It's one of their frivolous races again,"_ she thought as she sighed. What else were shinobi to do in a time of peace other than cause trouble to balance out the peace in the world?

She shook her head. Did Kakashi and Gai have nothing better to do? They could be accepting more missions—any missions in fact, as there were plenty of D-ranks waiting to be completed. There weren't enough genin to catch all the lost cats or assist the elderly with groceries or clean the public halls. Instead of racing, they could be competing to find out who could complete more D-rank missions. At least that would help the world, or rather, Konoha.

Then again, she was probably being too serious about it. Overthinking was something she often did. Besides, it was Gai who always dragged Kakashi into their "battles," anyways. She couldn't blame the victim.

"Kono!" she heard someone behind her yell.

She turned her head around to see the owner of the voice waving at her as he walked over.

"Hey, Tenzou," she smiled at the wood-style shinobi. He was plain-clothed- a rare sight, considering she had always seen him in his ANBU uniform. "What's up?"

"Speak of the devil," he flashed a small smile in return before talking in a quieter voice. "Sandaime wants to speak with Team 'Kashi."

"Alright, thanks," Kono responded before raising an eyebrow. " . . . 'Team 'Kashi'?"

"Gotta love our old man," he winked. "The old scarecrow will always be team cap, so might as well."

"Got it, " she chuckled. "I'll go get him. You go gear up."

"Sure. See you there," he pulled his hands out of his pockets to perform some hands seals before disappearing.

"Guess I don't have enough time to drop by for lunch with Kurenai later," she sighed before her hands automatically performed the appropriate hand seals, and she was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Gai was bawling on the ground, hugging his knees. He had lost yet again. 28-27 with Kakashi in the lead, and it didn't help that all of the fangirls waiting at the finish line were gushing over Kakashi either. How did they even know they were going to race? He suppressed another sob. Why . . . Why must his rival wound him twice in a row? First with the race and then with the fangirls.

From the sidelines, Asuma ran a hand through his hair. This was so Academy: Kakashi winning everything without much of a shrug of effort, and Gai sobbing in the background. Oh, the good old days.

Arms crossed as he stared at his friend, Kakashi sweatdropped. He was mortified at his friend's public antics. Nevertheless, the race was good practice.

 _Poof._

Kakashi didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He could automatically tell by her chakra signature.

"Kono!" Kurenai beamed, jumping on her poor friend, forcing her to piggyback her. "You're here!"

As if she predicted Kurenai's jump, Kono sweatdropped. "Hello to you too, Kurenai," she said before dropping her.

The tears that were streaming rivers down his face suddenly halted, and Gai stopped his flailing, trying to play it cool as he wrapped an arm around Kono.

"Hello, my beautiful, youthful cherry blossom," he greeted enthusiastically as his arm spanned the horizon. "Care to join me on my walk to-"

Kurenai immediately snatched Kono out of his grip, faking possessiveness, "Um, hell no. She's mine."

Asuma and Kono simply chuckled at the situation. It was _exactly_ like the Academy days. That was for sure.

Once he was able to slip away from his raving fans, Kakashi turned his attention to his friends, coming over with his hands in his pockets as he asked, "What brings you here, Kono?"

"Hokage-sama wants us to report to his office," Kono replied, struggling slightly to maintain her balance with Kurenai on her back whacking away at Gai. "Tenzou's probably already geared up by now and waiting for us in the lockers."

Kakashi simply nodded his head, now in a more serious mode, "Alright. Let's go."

"Aw, you're going to miss lunch with me today, aren't you?" Kurenai asked statedly. "You're definitely treating me to lunch next time."

Kono chuckled, before sliding Kurenai off her back. "Sure, sure, sure. That'll be the first thing I'll do once I get back from my mission."

" _If my paycheck even allows it,"_ she mentally added.

"It better be," Kurenai's eyes twinkled before coming over to stand by Asuma. "See you guys later!"

"Kakashiii," Gai wailed, tears streaming down his face one again, as he held onto Kakashi's leg like a leech. "Don't leave meee."

The grey-haired shinobi sweatdropped. How the hell would he get Gai's iron grip off his leg? What could be worse?

And then worse happened. A horde of fangirls stampeded over Gai to Kakashi.

" _Ouch, that's gotta leave a scar,"_ Kono grimaced.

"Kakashi-san!"

"You beat Gai-san! Congratulations! What else is to expected of _Kakashi-san_?"

"Are you leaving already?"

"Please come to dinner with me next time!"

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi!"

An endless echo of Kakashi-this, Kakashi-that was heard as Kono sweatdropped, scooching closer to Kurenai. Gai tried to raise his finger to comment about the scene before him but failed to get a word out before fainting from the stampede that bulldozed him seconds prior.

She shook her head, smiling, as she joked with Kurenai, "When does this _not_ happen?"

Asuma chuckled, "True. He's too good for any of them though. They stand no chance."

Kurenai lightly punched her 'boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend,' before chastising, "Hey, that was mean. You don't know that! Maybe it can be like those movies where the fangirl actually gets the guy."

Asuma stifled a laugh, "As if that would ever work on Kakashi."

"You don't know that!" Kurenai half-shouted, exasperated, but found herself in agreement. Kakashi belonged with only one person, and everyone knew who that person was . . . Well, maybe not the fangirls.

From the corner of her eye, Kono could see the budding skinship between her two friends as Kurenai 'low-key' intertwined her hand with Asuma, earning an immediate blush from the man.

" _They're so cute,"_ Kono mused mentally. " _That's for sure."_

Kono quickly glanced at her watch before sighing. If things kept going at this rate, she and Kakashi were never going to make it to the Hokage's office in full ANBU uniform. She gave a small wave to her friends before heading out.

Hands in her pockets, Kono headed down towards the ANBU building down the steps of the Hokage Rock. The secret entrance to the building was in Training Ground 13- one of the most dangerous in Konoha and also where the jōnin exams took place. Hence why no one would ever dare near the secluded place with a bunch of giant snakes and violent man-eating plants residing.

When Kono reached the edge of the steps down Hokage Rock, Kakashi caught up to her.

"Too eager for the mission to wait for me?" he teased, now walking beside her.

"As if," Kono tsked nonchalantly.

Kakashi exhaled a deep breath, "ANBU is exhilarating, but the range of mission types is so little. Everything is either reconnaissance or assassination. At least as jōnins, you can do so much more-public relations, ambassadorship, guarding VIPs, etc."

Kono gave him a half-hearted look, "Want everyone to know you're ANBU? Talking about missions out in public so nonchalantly." Kono shook her head teasingly.

Kakashi stifled a laugh, "You know very well that I'm much more careful than that." He closed his sole visible eye as his arms stretched to the back of his head.

She gave him a sideways glance as they reached the Training Ground 13 gates, "See you outside the lockers." With that being said, Kono jumped into the trees towards the entrance to the women's lockers, leaving Kakashi to follow suit to that of the men's.

* * *

Kurenai watched as her friend sighed before heading down to the ANBU quarters. Most people weren't allowed to know who was in ANBU or not, but because the Third Hokage often assigned several ANBU to missions with her, Gai, and Asuma in them, it wasn't too hard to figure out.

At this point in time, Asuma had his arm around her waist, and Kurenai blushed as they watched Kakashi try to pry his fangirls off him without being too harsh. After all, shinobi were supposed to be examples for the younger generations in ethics and manners. Kurenai watched as Kakashi noticed Kono leaving for the ANBU quarters without him, prying his fangirls off him to rush to Kono's side.

Anyone could tell that the two had a thing for each other. It was a small spark, but it wouldn't be too long before that spark ignited into a raging fire. For years, the two had been on countless missions together, and those life-or-death situations truly allowed Kakashi and Kono to bond. Kurenai smiled ruminatively as the two walked down the steps. Hell, they lightly flirted with one another whenever they had the chance. She'd bet her life that the two would get together one day, if not soon, and she wasn't afraid to give it a little push when they got back from their mission.

Kurenai smiled evilly at the thought.

Arching an eyebrow in concern, Asuma asked the woman next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she shifted her smile into an innocent one. "Just thinking."

Asuma eyed her warily, "About . . .?"

Kurenai laughed with a wink, "You'll see." And with that, the red-eyed kunoichi left the former Guardian ninja to his own devices.

* * *

Tenzou deadpanned once he saw his teammates in their ANBU uniform. The only thing missing being their masks.

"Could you be _any_ later? Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting? Do you know how long _Sandaime_ has been waiting?!"

Kono suppressed a smile, her back to the wood-style user as she sat down on the wooden bench to sharpen her blade. "I blame Kakashi."

"Oi." This time, it was Kakashi's turn to deadpan, as he glowered emptily at her, "What did you say?"

"It's your fault for being late to everything," Kono teased as she finished sharpening her blade, holding it up against the dim lamp lights overhead to observe its eerie gleam. "Racing Gai and having fangirls stampede all over him."

"Damn," Tenzou gave Kakashi his signature scary face. "And it's because of _that_ that the Hokage will personally kill us for our _incompetence_ and _unpunctuality_."

Kakashi almost fell over from Tenzou's sudden change in character. ". . . Sorry."

Kono sheathed her blade before putting on her feline-sculpted mask, "Let's go. Let's keep Sandaime's disappointment at the minimum, considering we're already fifteen minutes late."

Tenzou's arms swooped at he walked into the hallways, "You don't say. I wonder why . . ." He gave Kakashi a sideways scary face.

Kakashi cringed at his teammate's antics before putting on his mask. Tenzou scoffed, doing the same.

* * *

The three ANBU then flickered to the Hokage's office.

"You're late" was all that the Hokage said as three ANBU kneeled in his office. His voice was slightly groggy as he smoked his pipe.

"My apologies, Sandaime," Tenzou expressed his regrets. "I take full responsibility for not assembling the team in time."

The Third Hokage rested his pipe on his desk before sighing. "I will let it pass this time. Please refrain from doing so in the future."

The three ANBU lowered their heads before simultaneously saying, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

There was a pause in the room before the Hokage broke the silence, "There have been reports that the rogue Amegakure ninja Kikkoma is hiding in the Hācho Village on the outskirts of the borders of the Land of Fire. He conspired to kill the Lord Daimyō, and despite not killing him, he managed to kill the Daimyō's wife. He's been on the run for a few days now, and Lord Daimyō wants him dead. Since he is in our land, Amegakure has allowed us to incapacitate him. This is _not_ an assassination."

Kono's eyes widened under her mask. _Didn't the Daimyō order for the guy to be dead?_

The Third continued, "The Interrogation Force needs to question Kikkoma to figure out how he was able to get his hands on the heavily concealed codes past the chakra barrier around the Daimyō's family's quarters. Your mission is to capture Kikkoma alive with little to no damage to the Hācho Village. Because they do not know we will be infiltrating there, we want as little conflict as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they all responded at once.

"I trust that Tenzou has read the information about Kikkoma?" Sandaime asked.

He nodded, "Yes, Sandaime."

"Update Kakashi and Kono on your way there."

"Yes, Sandaime."

"Good," the Third Hokage bowed his head and tilted his Kage cap. "You are to leave as soon as possible—no more than an hour. You all can decide who will be leader. Dismissed."

With that being said, the three of them teleported out into the ANBU halls.

* * *

Once at the halls, they each went to their respective lockers to get their packs.

"Ready to go?" Now in a serious mode, Kakashi asked, already prepped. "We can review our previous formations on our way there. Despite the village having a large body of water at its center, the Hācho Village is known for its mountainous and fairly dry terrain."

Kono and Tenzou nodded their heads.

With that, they were gone in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter Two: Kikkoma

_**Chapter Two ||**_ _ **第**_ _ **2**_ _ **章**_

 _ **Kikkoma(n) ||**_ _ **キッコーマ**_ _ **(**_ _ **ン**_ _ **)**_

"Kikkoma has a special kekkei genkai. Storm release" Tenzou began as he and his team leapt through the shadows of the trees. The day was smeared with sunlight everywhere, as shadows and dim gleams were scattered across the overcast grounds below. "It's a kekkei genkai of lightning and water that only a select few in Kumogakure have, so I'm not sure why Kikkoma has it since he's from Amegakure.

"But in any case, the report basically summarizes that he often uses storm release, is male, about the age of thirty to forty, and a highly trained killer, but he hasn't surfaced much in recent years, so there's not much more information about him aside from that."

Kakashi and Kono nodded their heads.

"Who wants to be leader this time?" Kono asked. "I was leader last time, so I'm not keen on doing it again this time. You want to do it, Tenzou? You know a lot about this guy."

"But Kakashi knows more of the terrain," the wood-style user noted. "And he now knows all of what I know of Kikkoma. Kakashi be leader?"

"I second that,' agreed Kono.

Kakashi simply nodded his head, "Alright, but Tenzou's leader next time."

Then aside from the minimal rustle of leaves, there wasn't a single sound heard from them the entire way there.

/

Once ten or so kilometers away from the Hācho Village, the three ANBU stopped in their tracks.

"Tenzou," Kakashi began. "Use your wood clones to scope the perimeter for any chakra abnormalities in the area."

He nodded before quickly performing the appropriate hand seals, summoning several wood clones from the tree they were perched on.

Upon doing so, Tenzou gave his teammates each a wooden pill to swallow, "Take these. I can track you two easier this way. Just a precautionary measure."

Kakashi and Kono both swallowed their pills.

As if reading her team leader's mind of what he was about to open his mouth to say, the sole kunoichi took out a map of the Hācho Village from her pack before spreading it out on the thick branch.

"Thanks. We're currently here," Kakashi pointed on the map. "About eight and half kilometers from the village. Because the terrain is as mountainous as you said it'd be, we can use the basics of Formation C. Tenzou and I will attack head-on, while Kono will execute long distance chakra sensing in case the enemy has backup and handle them before they reach us. If that is not the case, which I highly doubt, then Kono will just handle long distance jutsu or prepare traps.

"In the front lines, if we can easily ensnare Kikkoma, then Tenzou, you'll use your wood-style jutsu to do so. Understood?"

Kono and Tenzou gave Kakashi curt nods, "Got it."

Tenzou suddenly tensed, before saying apprehensively, "I can't sense my wood clones."

Kakashi and Kono stiffened as well. An uncanny breeze swept past them with silence. This wasn't good. Something was wrong. That was without a doubt.

"How about your other clones?" Kono asked calmly but with a nervous edge to her tone.

Tenzou grimaced, hands together in a seal as he tried strenuously to sense his clones. "They're all starting to disappear."

Despite trying to maintain her composure, Kono bit her inner lip. This was uncalled for. They had just started surveying the area five minutes ago. How on earth did the enemy already catch onto them?

Closing her eyes, she took a small deep breath before enveloping her right fist in her left hand to sense any chakra signatures nearby. After a few seconds, she abruptly opened her eyes.

"Five shinobi are closing in on us at two o'clock," she spoke quickly but quietly.

"Tch," Kakashi narrowed his eyes onto the map- a million thoughts and plans racing in his mind. He opened his left eye, revealing his Sharingan, as he scanned the area to see how he could use his surroundings to his advantage.

"Kakashi . . ." Kono whispered warningly. "They're closing in . . ."

Kakashi closed his eyes anxiously before ordering, "Disperse, but change of plans. I'll update you two when I think of it."

And with that, the three ANBU dispersed.

/

Kono grimaced as four rogue shinobi came into the small clearing. She quickly concealed her chakra.

"I could have sworn that I sensed some people here. One of them had the same chakra signature as the wood clones," muttered one of them.

" _So they have a sensory-type ninja,"_ Kono mused. " _Interesting, but for a guy like Kikkoma to have such a 'tool' at hand is unnerving."_

She narrowed her eyes at them as she did a head count. This was weird. There were supposed to be five of them. Where was the fifth?

Using her sensory techniques, Kono scanned across the clearing before gasping. On the other side of the clearing, someone with an unknown chakra signature was lurking directly behind Tenzou.

Maintaining her calm exterior, she quickly grabbed three senbon, ignited them with chakra, and propelled them briskly towards the adversary's vital points.

It was only once she negated the contender that Tenzou realized the enemy was there. Before the foe fell from the treetops, Tenzou quickly caught him and propped the him on the bough. He checked for the enemy's vital signs before giving Kono a quick glance.

He was dead. Kono grimaced once again. It couldn't be helped. Better his life than Tenzou's.

Kono briefly gave Tenzou a look, as if to ask him which one of the four rogues down below was the target.

The wood-style user performed several hand seals before something appeared on the bark of the tree branch I was perched at. Tenzou created what seemed like a small clone resembling one of the shinobi in the clearing.

Kono narrowed her eyes at the man. He fit the description Tenzou gave. He looked in his mid-thirties, if not a little more; had dark brown hair with a few random streaks of white highlighted in them; blue and brown heterochromatic eyes, and a large scar etched across his right cheek. He toyed with his scratched Amegakure headband around his waist. He murmured something too quietly and warily for her to hear, and his teammates immediately nodded their heads before suddenly disappearing.

The kunoichi grunted, an action foreign from the usual unflustered composure she had, before she instantly turned behind- kunai in hand as she stabbed the air.

"Khn-nnh," a choke was heard. The enemy suddenly became visible behind her as he began to cough up blood.

She quickly secured his vital points before propping him up against the tree branch. She'd deal with the body later.

Kono then turned her attention back at the clearing where Kikkoma stood before gasping. Tenzou was now dangling in the air at a chokehold- his airways barely open enough for him to breathe.

She tensed, her hands immediately hovering over her leg holster to grab several senbon. Suddenly, Kono felt a familiar chakra signature appear behind her.

"Didn't expect Tenzou to get caught," Kakashi muttered, musing of another plan. "Already set up traps underground and disabled the others. Just one off step and he's trapped."

"Mind you," Kono voiced. "We need the guy alive."

Kakashi gave her a sarcastic look, before replying tonelessly, "You don't think I know that?" It was more of a statement than a question. "That's the chief focus of this mission."

Kono paused before continuing, "I mean Tenzou."

Kakashi sweatdropped, ". . . at least clarify . . .?"

He returned to a more serious mode, before saying, "Here's the new plan, we-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kono had already thrown her senbon to knock out Kikkoma, immediately rendering him unconscious. Within seconds, 'Kikkoma,' in fact a clone, disappeared in a puff of smoke. As if in sync with what Kono was about to do, Kakashi quickly teleported into the clearing to catch the falling Tenzou before, in a flash, teleporting back to the branch Kono was at.

Using the basic medical ninjutsu she knew, Kono swiftly scanned Tenzou's body for any abnormalities as she quickly stitched up the several scars scattered across her teammates' body.

"He'll be fine," Kono said simply.

After a brief pause, Kakashi narrowed his eyes into the shadows contemplatively, "He's toying with us. His subordinates are weak in general, but, _he_ . . . _he's_ just toying around with us. It's like he _knows_ every move we're making and sacrifices his subordinates to 'appease' our plans- to make it seem like our plans are somewhat working.

As if to verify Kakashi's hunches, Kikkoma re-appeared in the field.

"You're right, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Under his mask, Kakashi's eyes widened. Aside from scanning the area earlier, he hadn't really used his Sharingan, and aside from using the dōjutsu in front of Tenzou and Kono, he didn't show anyone here yet that he possessed it. So how was Kikkoma able to know?

The said man smirked, throwing his hands in the air huffing, "Hn, I know everything, Hatake. I know your teammates as well. There are three of you total, and all of you are part of Team Ro, under direct command of the Hokage. One of your teammates is Tenzou, who specializes wood release. He graduated from the Academy at the age of six and was promoted to chūnin the same year. Soon afterwards, he was abducted by Orochimaru as a test subject for wood release kekkei genkai embedding with the First Hokage's cells, am I correct?

With a simple tilt upwards of his chin, Kikkoma stared straight into Kakashi's eyes- an eerie glint plastering his eyes.

Kakashi tensed.

" _How was he able to realize his location so quickly? Kikkoma's chakra didn't match up to a sensory type,"_ he thought before grunting. This wasn't going according to plan whatsoever.

"Your other teammate is Yoshizaki Kono," he continued his monologue.

Kono stiffened at the sound of her name. This guy was skilled to know all three of their names. It didn't make sense for him to know unless he had ties to the Leaf or bugged the Hokage's office. All files regarding ANBU identities were kept in one of the most secure storages in Konoha. It was literally impossible to crack the safes or-

The kunoichi stiffened. If he was able to crack the safe to the ANBU files, then it wouldn't be surprising that he would be able to have access to the daimyo's files as well. She bit her lip. She would have to check up on the vaults again later to ensure that there were no obscure break-ins or anything of the sort, and she'd probably have to persuade the Hokage to change the locks for it too.

She glanced at Kakashi as he met her gaze, emulating thoughts and plans mentally in sync.

/

Kikkoma smirked, continuing his monologue as he used his kunai like a nail filer, "She handles the long-distance attacks for the team, but can fight decently at short-distance. She wouldn't be in ANBU otherwise. Let's see if I can remember some of the rest. Medical ninjutsu, decent weaponry skills . . .

"Just now, you set up chakra traps under the ground," he sneered. "Tch, as if I wouldn't notice. Konoha nin are so regrettably-"

"Chidori!" Kakashi leapt down from the trees, a fright of lighting at his fingertips, as he sprinted towards the enemy.

"Tch, running aimlessly towards me as if I'm weak," Kikkoma scorned with disdain. "Katon: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"

Out of nowhere, a powerful, flaming dragon appeared before the user before bolting towards Kakashi. Nevertheless, the grey-haired shinobi's chidori sliced through the raging fire.

The enemy smirked, before performing another jutsu, "Suiton: Tsunami."

With that, a giant wave of water appeared to usurp the shinobi.

With a single hand seal, the masked ANBU substituted himself from the wave.

Soon, the two clashed head on in close combat- kunai to kunai.

/

As they clashed, Kono began to recollect her composure. She closed her eyes.

 _Deep breath in._

 _Deep breath out._

 _Deep breath in._

 _Deep breath out._

She then opened her eyes abruptly and carefully pinpointed the enemy's chakra points to immobilize them.

" _Sixteen,"_ she thought, reminiscing her various times at the Konoha Library. " _It only takes sixteen chakra points to halt the chakra stream."_

She took another deep breath before positioning her senbon accordingly in hand. As she was about to cast her weapons, Kikkoma passed out right before Kakashi. Her eyes widened before she took action.

"Inton: Chakra Barring," Kono simply stated as she landed on the ground, taking full advantage of the opportunity- the enemy now immobilized in a tight, barred chakra chamber with his hands tied.

Kakashi heaved as he nodded his head at her hinting a "good job."

She exhaled the breath caught in her throat before suddenly snapping her head at the prisoner. She could have sworn she saw Kikkoma smirk.

Kono loosened the tenseness in her body. Despite this, she still felt uneasy at how it was suddenly so easy to capture the guy . . . but maybe she was overthinking things again.

"You want the honors?" she asked.

"Isn't he already unconscious?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Kono replied, "You can never be too sure."

He shrugged placidly, "You can do it."

And with her captain's consent, she widened the bars of the makeshift prison and chakra-punched the foe to ensure he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter Three: Chance

_**Chapter Three ||**_ _ **第**_ _ **3**_ _ **章**_

 _ **Chance ||**_ _ **チャンス**_

They quickly returned to Konoha, dropping off the four subordinates' deceased bodies at the coroner's in addition to dropping off the unconscious prisoner at the intelligence division.

Once the three ANBU returned to Konoha, they firstly dropped off the four subordinates' deceased bodies at the coroner's and dropped off the unconscious prisoner at the intelligence division before heading out to bring Tenzou to the hospital. He was knocked out cold, and his vitals were a little low. It wouldn't hurt to check him out at the hospital to make sure.

They quickly returned to the ANBU quarters and had someone at the ANBU medical division take a look at the wood-style user. When in uniform, ANBU were forbidden to enter normal hospitals for treatment, so they had to go to the ANBU division in order to get treatment. It was kind of like a private hospital, only with half-ass medical nin, since most in the ANBU were assassins or in recon.

Upon doing so, Kakashi and Kono returned to their respective locker rooms to change back to their normal attire.

Over her long sleeve mesh shirt, she wore a sleeveless, thin black hoodie and wore the normal shinobi sweatpants. She then sat down on the locker bench to retape her feet (as shinobi often taped their arms, legs, or abdomens to prevent excessive callusing) before putting on her black hiking boots.

She then exited the lockers and returned to the main halls to wait for Kakashi. She was deep in thought as she leaned against the wall. The dim lights of the ANBU quarters were cast overhead and occasionally flickered. Her eyes drooped as she fell deeper into thought. She just couldn't shake off the weird feeling she had about the mission. It didn't make sense to her how Kikkoma could read all their moves- always one step ahead of them, and suddenly faint out of nowhere. If it was true that he managed to get through the vault and get his hands on the ANBU and Daimyō's personal information, then why would he suddenly faint out of nowhere? His chakra reserves weren't near empty yet, and he didn't look or feel sick when she punched him.

"Tsk," Kono grunted. Nothing about it made sense. None of the jutsus he used physically damaged the body. The close combat wasn't too heavy since Kakashi knew we would need him alive. He didn't have any major wounds when she scanned his body earlier- just a few scratches here and there.

Suddenly, she felt someone flick her forehead. She snapped out of her thoughts.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head with his arms on his hips, "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

Kono regained her composure from her daze, "Oops, sorry, could you repeat it again?"

"The Third's still in a meeting with the Elders, so we can't report right now," he informed her. "But he'll be done in at most half an hour, so we might as well take our time getting there."

The kunoichi nodded before raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "Someone was in the room when the Hokage wasn't around? I thought it was illegal for someone to be in that room without the Hokage in it."

Kakashi leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he gave her a closed-eye smile, "Let's just say that the Third has a soft spot for Minato-sensei."

"Ah, of course," Kono responded with a soft smile before standing up straight. "It's probably dusk outside right now. We should meet up with Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai for dinner or something. It's my turn to treat everyone to a meal anyways."

Nonchalantly, Kakashi raised his brows slightly, "Sure. Sounds good."

They continued to talk throughout their stroll to the Hokage's office. The sun was now setting—its vibrant orange and fiery streaks illuminating the streets, and the crowds out on the village streets were still packed as the dinner time drew near. Lanterns hung up on wires along the streets, as the Sakura festival would be taking place soon.

"Oi! Kakashi! Kono!" a boisterous voice was heard behind them. The two shinobi turned around. Gai was running towards them—one hand in the air, signaling them to wait for him.

Kono gave him a closed-eye smile, one hand up in the air to wave briefly, "Hey."

Kakashi simply gave his friend a nod of acknowledgement—a smile evident under his mask.

"When did you get back?" Gai asked, sparking up conversation. "I was thinking about bringing all of us together again for dinner tonight since Kurenai, Asuma, and I don't have missions until next week."

Kono chuckled, "I was gonna go by to you guys' places and ask if you wanted to go to dinner. My treat."

"Yata!" Gai jumped up and down, fist-pumping the air each time. "I'll tell Asuma and Kurenai. Where do you guys want to meet? What time?"

"6:30 at . . ." Kono planned aloud. "Yakiniku Q sound okay? I'm craving it."

Gai's eyes became starry in delight, "YES! SEE YOU THERE. DON'T BE LATE!"

Kakashi and Kono sweatdropped as their favorite (or rather only) green-onesie shinobi dashed through the crowds in glee.

Kakashi facepalmed—his hand dragging down his face as three flue streaks loomed down his forehead. Upon sighing, he then returned to his usual self and notified his partner, "The Third is probably back in his office right now. We'll just give the report without Tenzou, since he was knocked out for the majority of it anyway."

The kunoichi simply nodded before the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

/

Kono and Kakashi stood before the Sandaime, hands folded behind their backs, as they waited for the Hokage to signal them to start.

"What is your report," the Hokage phrased the question to rather form a statement. He leaned back in his chair, arms resting at the armrests. His voice was as groggy as usual from his smoking habits.

The kunoichi quickly glanced at Kakashi, as if to mentally hint that she would be giving the report.

"Kakashi, Tenzou, and I were surveying the perimeter around the Hācho Village when the enemy closed in on us. We then proceeded to disperse and fought off his subordinates one by one. During the process, Kikkoma fought with Tenzou, resulting in Tenzou's inability to continue the mission. Kakashi and I then formulated a plan to capture him. However, while he was battling Kakashi, he suddenly passed out, and we subdued him from there. On the way back, I did a brief body scan to see why he fainted out of the blue, and I found nothing abnormal. However, we will await the official results from the coroner's for a more complete analysis.

"Also during the fight, Kikkoma was able to list off our personal history and details without any hesitation. It was as if he knew of this mission beforehand or somehow got his hands on the locked ANBU files in the vaults and memorized them. The vaults also hold the Daimyō's personal files. Hence, if anything, I believe that Kikkoma was somehow able to access the vault by either breaking in or by code to get to the files. I may be out of line, but I would recommend changing the codes and locks to the vaults to be safe."

"I see," the Third nodded, stroking his chin. "I will have Minato coordinate changing the vault locks. Did the intelligence division notify you when they will be able to extract the information?"

This time, it was Kakashi who replied, "They said to expect results to be returned within the week, though they should be able to get results within one to two days."

"Good," the Hokage thought aloud. "This is of utmost priority as of the moment. The Daimyō will have my head if I don't execute the man by the end of the week."

He sighed before continuing, "Finish up the paperwork for the mission and turn them in by tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," both she and Kakashi responded before giving him a curt bow.

As Kakashi turned to leave, Kono hesitated, lingering in place. She wanted to tell the Third another suspicion she had about Kikkoma, but she hesitated, as she thought she had already said too much.

"Speak what's on your mind, Kono," the Third gave her a small smile, as if sensing her discomfort.

Kakashi gave her a side glance, pausing at the door, as if asking her if she was coming.

She turned to him, saying rushedly in a hushed tone, "Go on home. I'll meet you at Yakiniku later."

He stopped to analyze her for a second, as if to check if anything was wrong, before nodding his head and leaving- the same halfhearted look plastered on his face.

Once he closed the door and left, Kono returned her attention to the Hokage. Pipe in his mouth, the Hokage awaited her to speak.

She shifted uncomfortably, hesitating before continuing, "It's just a hunch, but I feel as if it was too easy to capture Kikkoma. For a man who was able to surpass so many qualified guards, it doesn't make sense that he was subdued so quickly. It almost seemed on purpose. He was able to realize Kakashi's attacks far sooner than a normal person would, and he didn't even use his kekkei genkai of Storm style. I'm not sure if he has any superiors who want to plant him here in Konoha or something of the sort.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to voice my concern," she bowed her head, apologizing.

"I see," the Third mused, setting down his pipe as the edges of his mouth curved upwards. "I will look into it."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kono bowed.

He nodded his head, and with that, she left his office and returned home to finish up her paperwork.

/

"Aiyaiyai," Gai tapped his foot restlessly as he waited 'patiently' in front of Yakiniku Q.

Kurenai smacked the back of his head, "Oh, stop whining, will you? We're still ten minutes early."

Gai flinched before crossing his arms, tears threatening to fall- his childish side once again showing as he continued to whine, "But I'm hungry!" He was now bawling.

Kurenai deadpanned before noticing Asuma and Kakashi from the crowd. She waved at them.

The two shinobi stopped conversing as they walked over. Kurenai looked around them, "Where's Kono?"

Asuma raised an eyebrow, glancing around as well, "She isn't here?"

Gai continued to cry a waterfall, "Aiyaiyai, me belly needs its youth!"

The other three sweatdropped.

"Sorry I'm late," Kono slightly cringed at herself. "Was almost done with some paperwork, so I decided to finish it in one go."

"Geez," Kurenai jokingly punched shoulder. "You're turning into the old scarecrow over there."

Kakashi flinched, "Oi! It's always been like that!"

Gai teared up, "It's because Kakashi-san has no youth! Come join me train to overflow the fountain of-"

Kurenai smacked him unconscious as she dragged him by the ear into the restaurant.

Everyone sweatdropped yet again as they too entered the restaurant.

"Finally, food!" Gai's mouth watered as he sat down around the table. "My fountain of youth can finally be restored!"

Everyone slightly cringed as they sat down.

"Everyone, order up!" Kurenai smiled in glee. "It's on Kono tonight!"

"Yata!" Gai fist-pumped the air. "Thanks, Kono! You are the blossom of youth! Let me take you out on a da-"

Kurenai smacked him before he could finish his sentence, "Oh, hell no."

"Hm, what should I order today," Kurenai mused. "Marinated beef ribs or . . . the marinated rib eye . . . So many choice, what to choose . . ."

After glancing at the menu before him, Asuma smiled before closing it, "I'm going for the beef tongue. I heard it's really good."

The grey-haired scarecrow also closed his menu, "If that's so, I'll go for that too."

"How about you, Kono?" Kurenai asked the kunoichi next to her. "What are you getting?"

"Um," Kono twitched her mouth to the side. "Marinated beef short ribs. How about you?"

"Hm," Kurenai pondered for a moment. "I'll probably go for the same. Want to split it? It's kind of a lot."

"Sure," Kono agreed as the waiter came by to take their orders.

Once they ordered, the five of them began talking about life- their recent missions, troublesome taxes, and so forth.

"So do you guys have any upcoming missions?" Asuma asked as the waiter returned with their food.

"Not until next week probably," Kakashi replied simply. "Hokage-sama usually doesn't assign any missions after a mission until four to seven days after. Right, Kono?"

"Yeah, usually," she chuckled. "It's a nice break."

"Oi, oi, oi!" Gai shouted enthusiastically. "We should go on a short vacation to the hot springs! I got a special offer in the mail, and I don't think we should miss it for the world! For every person that goes, the other person gets half off! And I have two of them, and if I don't use them, it'd be a waste!"

"There's five of us, you know," Kono chuckled.

"It's ok! We can split the cost!" Gai fist-pumped the air once again before turning more serene. "Besides, Kakashi over here needs a break. He hasn't been on a vacation since he joined the ANBU ages ago."

Kakashi sweatdropped, "I've had breaks before, Gai. It's not like my job hinders me from taking a break."

"But still!" Gai flashed his signature grin alongside his characteristic thumbs up. "We should all go on one together!"

"I agree," Kurenai smiled. "It's been a while since we've all had a nice, relaxing outing, and Kakashi _hasn't_ really had a legitimate break since years before the war, so we should go!"

Asuma sighed, smiling, as he placed his meat on the grill, "I don't particularly have any missions until next week either. It's been a tad too peaceful lately for missions anyways, so I'm not complaining."

Kurenai pointed her chopsticks at the grey-haired shinobi across the table from her, "You better promise that no matter what mission the Hokage assigns you, you won't take it because all the planning we're about to do will be for naught if you're not going. Besides, he has a ton of other ANBU he can choose from."

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Okay, okay, okay. I promise."

"Better not break it," Gai added in a more pensive tone than usual. "You _need_ a break."

"Then it's set!" Kurenai beamed before immediately going into planning mode. "Let's see . . . Today's Tuesday, so if we leave tomorrow, it will give us enough time to relax until midday Saturday and then we can go enjoy the Sakura festival and fireworks on Saturday! Sound like plan?"

Everyone glanced at one another before replying, "Sure."

"Yes!" Gai and Kurenai were all smiles as they chowed down on their food and enjoyed the night away.

/

Kakashi stifled a laugh as he watched Kono gulp—eyes 'watering.' Gai had bought over ten rounds of meat, overall adding up Kono's bill to death. It was funny, needless to say, that Gai had 'raced' him for a 'who can eat more than the other' contest without him even knowing it.

Kono caught up with the rest of the group as Kurenai finalized a few details before they all departed their separate ways.

"We'll meet up at seven in the morning tomorrow," the red-eyed kunoichi continued. "No later than that because it'll take us about five hours, if we go at a quick and constant pace, to get there by noon. It'll take an hour for us to settle in, and then we can finally enjoy the hot springs."

"Alright," Asuma smiled as he walked next to her. "Then we should also finish our vacation forms and hand them to the Hokage before we leave tomorrow as well."

"Sounds good," Gai gave everyone his signature thumbs up. "We should get home before it's too late to get ready for tomorrow. See you all tomorrow! And sleep youthfully!"

And with that, the taijutsu expert sprinted home at the speed of light.

Everyone sweatdropped before Asuma broke the silence, "I'm going to head home too. I promised Konohomaru I'd stop by and visit him for a bit today. Sorry I can't walk you home today, Kurenai. See you guys tomorrow."

"Same here, I have to finish some mission paperwork before we leave tomorrow as well," Kono farewelled. "Bye, everyone!"

With that being said, Asuma and Kono departed from the group, leaving only Kurenai and Kakashi behind.

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, sighing before turning to his friend, "I'll walk you home."

She waved it off, "You don't have to. I can take care of myself."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "You don't live too far off from here anyway, and Asuma would have my head if something happened to you when I had the time to walk you home."

Kurenai cringed at the thought. Needless to say, it was kind of amusing, but that wasn't why she agreed. She liked company to begin with.

"Alright, sure."

It was silent on their way back home until Kurenai broke the silence in a less teasing and more ruminative tone than before, "So, are you planning on asking Kono as your date to the Sakura festival this weekend? You've never asked anyone to it before, and you should still enjoy the last of your teenage years before you start regretting it, you know."

Kakashi gave her a look, hands now shifted to cradle the back of his neck. He didn't say anything. He had thought about Kono from a different light than before—more than just friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to take the chance to ruin what friendship they already had. Despite not explicitly going out of her way to show it, Kono was independent, reliable, and caring. Most people only saw her calm and collected demeanor, but once you truly got to know her better, you would be able to see more of her emotions. It was just because Kono didn't want to people to worry about her, and going into the ANBU always made you that way, or so Kakashi thought anyways.

"Kono isn't into that sort of stuff," he said simply. "And I don't think we're both seeking to be in a relationship anyways."

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Oh, c'mon. It's so obvious. You two flirt _all_ the time. Everyone in the _village_ can tell that the two of you like each other. Last time I came over to Asuma's, Minato and Kushina stopped by, and even _they_ found it amusing at how you two aren't together yet."

Kakashi flinched, before responding drearily, ". . . You guys gossip about me behind my back . . ." It sounded almost like a question. "But how do we even flirt?"

"Hey, in my defense, it's the truth," Kurenai put her hands up in defense. "How do you two _flirt_? You put your arm around her as if it's nothing, and she leans on you. You smile and laugh a lot when you're with her and vice versa. It's _so_ obvious!"

Kakashi gave her a halfhearted look before responding half-apathetically, "But aren't you one to talk? You and Asuma aren't a thing yet, and yet the whole village thinks you two are already together."

Kurenai tched, hesitating a little bit before revealing in a hushed tone, a blush plastered across her face, "Asuma actually asked me out a few days ago, but, we . . . We just don't want to shove in people's faces that we are together. Like if people ask, then sure, but otherwise . . ."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Kurenai sighed. "We just want to keep our love life private, you know?"

Kakashi chuckled, "For a very public person as you are, I doubt many would see that coming from you."

Kurenai rolled her eyes again, "But, hey, at least we are together. _Unless_ you and Kono _are_ together but you guys _so_ secretive that you aren't going to give any details. It would explain the public displays of affection."

She eyed him carefully.

Kakashi winced, before saying, "Don't worry, but I'm pretty sure that if we _were_ together, we'd at least tell you, Gai, and Asuma."

Kurenai would know the look Kakashi was giving her from anywhere—so low-key accusing.

She sighed, "We were going to tell you today, but then we got so carried away with planning for the vacation, that we decided to tell you all at the hot springs."

The grey-haired shinobi closed-eye smiled, "That's cute." It was almost sarcastic.

"Haha, funny," the red-eyed kunoichi replied before she stopped walking. "Well, my stop's here. I'll see you tomorrow, but seriously, enjoy life. We'll talk more about it on vacation, okay? It's _the_ perfect chance to ask Kono. You're gonna regret it if you don't, okay? Good night, Kakashi."

"'Night," he muttered before walking down the empty streets back home. As much as he tried not to, he kept mulling over what Kurenai said.

" _You're gonna regret it if you don't, okay?"_ her words kept occupying his mind.

He liked Kono, a lot. He truly did, and he wasn't going to lie about it. But he didn't want to ruin what relationship they already had.

He sighed. He'd think about it later, but for now, he had today's mission's paperwork to finish.

Kakashi unlocked his door before entering and navigating to his bedroom. The moonlight trickled in through the lace curtains as he then opened his closet to change into his pajamas, but just as he was about to do so, he felt someone's presence in his room.

In an instant, his hands grasped the kunai from his knee pouch to face the enemy behind him. He relaxed once he realized it was only an ANBU messenger.

Unfazed, the ANBU relayed his message, "Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"When?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Why would the Hokage want to see him now of all times? If it couldn't wait until morning, then something was wrong.

"Now" was the messenger's last word before he left Kakashi to his own devices.

He sighed before putting away his kunai back in his pouch.

"No use in changing now," he sighed before jumping out of the open window of his bedroom and disappearing to the Hokage's office.

/

He knocked before entering the Hokage's office. He bowed before the Sandaime before standing up straight.

Once the Hokage finished signing his name on a form, he placed the slip onto another pile. He exhaled slowly before putting down his pen. He wasn't smoking.

"Kono talked to me about some of her suspicions concerning the rogue ninja you captured today," the Hokage deliberated aloud. "Turns out, her suspicions were right. When Minato was changing the locks to the vault today, he found a gaping hole under one of the cabinets. It also turns out that some of the files regarding the Daimyō were missing as well. No one guarding the vault inside is allowed to look at the files, just in case a rebellious guards might have more than enough information about Konoha's weaknesses to turn against us, but we might have to do itinerary checks now that this has happened. I will probably assign part of the ANBU to undertake this task."

Kakashi wondered. The Hokage wouldn't call him in the middle of the night just to tell him this. He just wouldn't.

"But I didn't call you here to tell you this."

Ah, he saw it coming. Of course, Sandaime wouldn't do that. He had a reason for everything.

"I had several ANBU return to the place where you apprehended Kikkoma to reinspect the area. As it turns out, there was one more chakra trace present than there were of the shinobi you killed and captured. We were able to identify the chakra."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Konoha had a unit dedicated to collecting and analyzing special chakra, but the only chakras they saved were that of Hokages, bijuus, or other unique nin. If Konoha was able to identify the chakra, that meant that-

"It had traces of Hanzō's mixed in with the chakra," the Third continued. "Which can only mean that the perpetrator has close relations with Hanzō or fought with him recently. Either way, another Amegakure shinobi with all five chakra attributes was also there where you apprehended Kikkoma."

"Also, about an hour ago, the coroner finished one of his autopsy reports for one of Kikkoma's subordinates and found a tracker imbedded his chest. It was extracted and sent to the analysis team. There, they reverse-traced the tracker to Amegakure. Because of this, I want you to spy on Amegakure for several days. You will leave tonight. Do you accept this mission?"

Kakashi winced. Kurenai was going to murder him if he accepted it, and Gai was going to fuss a handful too. Then again, he didn't want to get on the Hokage's bad side either, but he _did_ kind of look forward to the hot springs.

Shadows covered his eyes as he flinched, remembering his promises to Obito and Rin. He promised Obito he'd protect Rin. He promised Rin he'd keep her safe . . . and he broke both promises. His promise to Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, and Kono was an easy one, and if he didn't start upholding his promises now, who was to believe his promises in the future? But then again, he couldn't just decline a request from the Hokage.

As he was about to reply, someone opened the door behind him, and he knew who it was right away. Minato-sensei and Kono walked in behind him- both carrying several boxes of scrolls.

"Sorry for intruding," Minato-sensei apologized. "We were waiting outside, but there were a few more boxes left from the administrative office to transport. In any case, Kono and I passed by the coroner's to gather a few reports, and he asked me to hand this to you."

With that being said, he handed the Hokage the scroll. Sandaime opened it immediately before narrowing his eyes.

He sighed before speaking, "More trackers were imbedded in the other two examined bodies as well. To imbed trackers in mere subordinates is uncanny . . . All the more reason to further investigate this."

"Shall I report back to the coroner's anything, Hokage-sama?" Minato responded near the door.

"No, it is fine," the Third waved it off as Minato-sensei then bowed before exiting. Kono was still organizing the scrolls into their respective shelves.

"Hm," the Third sighed. "What was I saying again . . ."

"If I may cut in," Kono interrupted. "I couldn't help but listening while I waited outside. In Kakashi's many years in ANBU, he hasn't taken anything more than a day off, and because of this, your son Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai were going to take him on vacation for a couple days up until the Sakura festival this weekend. I just had two weeks off a few months ago to travel to Kusogakure, and because of that, I can take the mission in lieu of Kakashi."

"Kono," Kakashi said her name with an edge in his voice.

She put out her hand to stop him, "It's only for a couple of days anyways, and I am more than qualified for the mission."

The Hokage chuckled, "I never imagined Kakashi as one to take a vacation. Minato will be glad that you are allowing yourself to rest."

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but Sandaime silenced him, "Kono, you are to leave tonight. It will take you at least a day to get to Amegakure. You will depart from Amegakure no later than Sunday night. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she bowed. "I will prepare tonight."

She then took out a folder from her messenger bag before placing it on the Hokage's desk, "The paperwork for today's mission."

"Always so diligent," Sandaime shook his head, smiling, "You are dismissed."

And with that, Kono bowed before leaving the room.

"Don't worry about the vacation forms, Kakashi," the Hokage mused. "I find is slightly amusing how you finally decide to take a vacation now after Minato and I tried so hard to get you on one ages ago. You are dismissed. Enjoy your days off, but I expect you to be back in action no later than Tuesday. Understood?"

Kakashi stammered, "Y-Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good," the Hokage chuckled. "You are dismissed."

Kakashi then bowed before quickly leaving the room to catch up with Kono.

After bolting outside, he was finally able to catch up with her in the dark and empty streets with flickering street lights decorating the roads.

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulder to slow her down. He then turned her to face him as she stared at him wide-eyed. "You shouldn't have taken that mission for me."

She simply chuckled, a hand trying to cover her laugh, "You deserve a break, you know."

Kakashi sighed, releasing her from his grip before rubbing his forehead. He was about to say something, but then quickly closed his mouth. Only to open it again moments later, "I'll help you pack."

Kono raised an eyebrow, "I already have everything packed. I just need to recheck."

The grey-haired shinobi sighed, "You know that Kurenai will kill you for not going to the hot springs with us. She'll be _especially_ mad if you don't tell her you're not going."

Kono laughed, teasing, "Let her try."

Kakashi couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "She'll kill _me_ when I tell her tomorrow."

"Pft," Kono grunted. "Just don't die on me."

He chuckled, as they continued to walk home, "I'll try not to."

Bravely but hesitantly, Kakashi placed his arm around her shoulder, 'subtly' bringing her closer to him. He barely noticed the blush that crept up her cheeks, as the night around them darkened in the shadows. He smiled at her reaction, but he was slightly stupefied when she rested her head on his shoulder. This time, it was his turn to blush.

He truly enjoyed his time with Kono. It was as if he had known her his entire life. It was with her that he felt most at home. She let him forget- forget about his mom's death, his dad's death, Obito's death, Rin's death. She let him be himself. He felt comfortable to smile genuinely- to show a soft side- to care. And for the first time in his life, he truly fell in love.

" _Kurenai was right,"_ Kakashi realized, a smile breaking his usual placid exterior. " _I should take more chances. I'll ask Kono out to dinner when she gets back."_

But little did he know that that was when he'd see her last.


	4. Chapter Four: The Decision

**_Chapter Four ||_** ** _第_** ** _4_** ** _章_**

 ** _The Decision ||_** **決定**

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone—dazed. He had already packed everything he needed for the vacation with Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, and he was now paying his last respects before rendezvousing with them at the main gates.

"Finally going on vacation with Asuma and the others. They've been on my ass about it for a while now, so it's just logical that I go," Kakashi muttered in front of the monument.

He could hear Rin chiding him, _"Take care of yourself more! You're going to kill yourself overworking everyday!"_ But she was only a memory of the past.

 _"Yeah, loser,"_ he could hear Obito cackle before suddenly turning serious. _"Friends are friends for good reason. Good thing they balance the scale."_

Rin asked wide-eyed curiously, _"What scale?"_

Obito abruptly guffawed, _"The Kakashi scale! Kakashi's on one side with his seriousness, and on the other side of the scale are all the fun-loving people who make Kakashi do 'normal' things and have a life."_

 _"Obito!"_ Rin chided. _"That's mean! Of course Kakashi has a life!"_

Obito couldn't stop laughing.

The scene before the grey-haired shinobi faded away with the soft breeze that swept past him. He continued to ponder on what could have been but wasn't. He snapped out of his trance with a curt shake of his head before scolding himself.

"Daydreaming, again, huh?" he sighed to himself, scratching the back of his head. Inoichi would have his ass his next psych evaluation if he knew he was becoming somewhat delusional.

He smiled ruminatively at the monument one last time before heading out to the gates.

* * *

Kono's breath was slightly uneven. She hadn't taken a single break since she departed at midnight, and it was now nearing seven. It would take her at least seventeen more hours until she reached Amegakure, and that was if the weather permitted and there were no other complications along the way.

She slowed down her pace before halting, propping herself up against the tree bough. She quickly took a drink of water from the canteen in her backpack before taking out a few solider pills in her pocket. The taste was bitter and unnerving, but Kono could immediately feel her chakra and energy levels returning to normal.

The lone kunoichi started to mentally review the file she left at the ANBU quarters. She tsked at the fact that she couldn't bring it, for if the mission went awry and someone found her mission files, oh kami would Konoha be dead.

She stared at the skies a little longer before she would start moving again. Its rays tinted of streaks of lavender, coral, and orange—the sun meshed the hues flawlessly into a masterpiece. She smiled raptly as her thoughts then wandered back to her mission. Her serene expression instantly restored.

Kono immediately packed away her canteen and soldier pills before turning back to head towards her mission.

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho!" Gai raised a brow, slightly surprised, but still maintaining his usual 'youthful' composure. "Look who isn't late today."

Asuma turned around to look at the grey-haired scarecrow, shocked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Kakashi simply rolled his eyes before asking, "Where's Kurenai?"

"She's turning in her leave forms," Asuma chuckled. "She'll be the one who's a little late this time."

"Where is our other youthful blossom?" Gai asked, a little concerned. "She's almost never late, save for last night."

"Oh," Kakashi straightened up, only now remembering. "About that . . ."

Before he could finish answering, a certain red-eyed kunoichi quickly shouted, "Sorry I'm late!"

The three men at the gates turned their attention to her as she neared them.

Once she reached the gates, she arched an eyebrow, asking, "Where's Kono?"

Three heads turned expectantly at Kakashi.

He sweatdropped, "Why does everyone assume that I know where she is every waking moment?"

The three glanced at one another before answering in unison as if it were the obvious, "You're always with her."

He sweatdropped one last time before answering, "Hokage-sama assigned me a mission, but I declined since I already promised you all that I would take a break. Sandaime was surprised that I even agreed to it and let me go without needing to fill out the vacation forms. Kono was in the room organizing scrolls with Minato-sensei, and she offered to take the mission."

"Aw, that's cute," Asuma chuckled as Kakashi simply glared at him.

But beside the said man, someone was fuming, "Are you telling me that . . . I will be the only girl . . . this entire trip?" Fire was dancing in her eyes.

The other three took a step back, flinching. Boy, this wasn't good . . . But it was true. No one would now accompany Kurenai to the women's hot springs.

After a few moments, Kurenai sighed, knowing that she could do nothing about it anyways, "At least _you're_ going to enjoy life for once." She pointedly glanced at Kakashi, and he simply gave her a closed-eye smile. "At least tell me she's going to make it to the Sakura festival this weekend."

Kakashi winced. He didn't reply.

Kurenai facepalmed, knowing what his silence meant, "Let's just go." Her mood was now shifted. Not ruined, but on the verge.

Kakashi couldn't help but curve his lips up into a small smile. He was glad to have such mindful friends. They truly cared.

* * *

Kono couldn't help but feel unease. Amegakure itself was impossibly difficult to penetrate not only because of the highly trained assassins residing in the said Land of Smoke around the hidden village, but also because of the terrain and traps set up around the village and land itself.

She continued her trek, navigating through the tree branches before abruptly halting. She narrowed her eyes on the ground below her before tensing. She then threw a kunai onto a slightly darkened spot in the soil before swiftly retreating.

Within seconds, there was a small spark and then a boom. The recoil of the explosion exerted against her as she struggled to maintain her grip and composure. She expected there to be traps with maybe a small explosions, but she didn't expect there to be a large detonation like this.

Kono winced, now realizing that the enemy would probably now close in on her, especially now that she had set off the trap.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath before continuing on. She could almost feel the enemy breathing down her neck. At least, if she died, nothing about her would tie her back to Konoha. She wasn't in her ANBU uniform. Well, the prominent parts of it anyway.

She wore the basic black thermal suit—the black long-sleeved shirt, black kunoichi pants scattered with random pockets, the basic ANBU armor, and a plain white mask with no adornments. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a convenient bun so that any stray hairs wouldn't bother her as she fought.

Before long, her suspicions were correct, and she sensed four presences trailing her.

"Tch," she grunted before speeding up her pace. She had to escape and regroup. Upon quickly turning around and activating a smoke bomb, Kono bolted towards one of the ANBU hideouts to regroup.

The ANBU scattered multiple hideouts throughout the Fire Country to ensure that all ANBU could use the places to rest, hide, regroup, or send messages, but it was difficult to use when enemies were in pursuit. If they managed to get into one of these hideouts, they would have a good supply of weapons, direct access to message the Konoha Council, elders, and Hokage, and so forth.

Once she couldn't hear anyone in pursuit, Kono then paused on a branch, closing her eyes as she used her chakra to sense if anyone was in pursuit.

She cursed under her breath. They were still coming at her. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to regroup for as long as she would like at the hideout.

Kono kept going, jumping branch to branch, as she took out a map from her pocket. She tucked a corner of the map between her teeth as she burrowed through her backpack for her compass. After several seconds, she found it and quickly orientated the map and compass accordingly, barely looking ahead of her.

She squinted at the map. It would take her about ten more hours if she continued on the relatively easy trail, but someone was in pursuit. She couldn't risk getting caught. There'd be another conflict or war between Amegakure and Konoha, and she couldn't let that happen.

Kono twitched. Though she didn't like it, there was an alternative. She could take the more dangerous route through Tadashi Pass. She could use a shadow clone to continue on the easier and more direct path to throw off the enemy as she would then take on the harder passageway, but at least there was more to conceal herself with amongst the towering rocks and darkness. It was easier and more to work with.

 _"Better safe than sorry,"_ she thought before forming a shadow clone. She input a little more chakra into the clone than normal so that if the enemy was able to land a punch on the clone, it would still be able to somewhat withstand the enemy's attack and continue to throw them off the 'wrong' path.

Upon forming the shadow clone, she quickly withdrew down to the ground and hid herself among the shadows of the bushes as she waited to observe the enemy. She concealed her chakra.

Kono watched as her shadow clone continued on a good mile ahead before the enemy finally crept up. They were quick, she must admit. If they continued the pace they were at, they would catch up with her shadow clone in no time. The lone ANBU was barely able to catch a glimpse of their forehead protectors.

Amegakure.

The kunoichi quickly threw a tracer onto one of the pursuers' back neck. If it didn't fall off, she would be able to track the pursuers for a good hundred-mile radius before the tracer would be out of her radar. Before long, they were out of her sight.

Thoughts raced through her head. She was barely halfway to Amegakure. How on earth were there people already ready to ambush her? She still had half a day left _at least_ to make it there, if not more.

Drawing blood, Kono bit her thumb before whispering, "Summoning jutsu."

In an instant, a crow appeared and perched on her shoulder.

"It's been a while that you've called me," the crow muttered, eyeing her up and down. "Especially during a mission. What is it that you need?"

"I planted a tracer onto one of people pursuing me," she replied. "I need you track it down and follow them. Keep a clone of yourself here so that I can communicate with you."

"Aye, aye, captain," the crow responded 'enthusiastically.' That lazy summon . . .

Kono snorted, "Thanks, Kota." She mentally thanked the heavens that she could recon through her summons. It was so much easier to execute missions, do the recon, and so forth. Though it was the only jutsu it could do, it was extremely useful to communicate through.

With that being said, the crow multiplied itself before taking off. Its clone perched against Kono's shoulder.

Grimacing, she then grudged on to Tadashi Pass. She wasn't looking forward to it. From what she heard, it was the gateway to hell.

* * *

"We've been going at it for a while now, haven't we?" Asuma chuckled as the sole girl in the group sighed.

"I just can't wait to just get there and relax. We're almost there, though. In an hour or so."

"Say, how's Tenzou?" Asuma asked Kakashi, concerned, raising an eyebrow. "I heard he's in the hospital."

"He's fine," the grey-haired shinobi closed-eye smiled before replying nonchalantly. "His face looks like it caught on fire, and someone tried putting it out with a hammer."

Asuma's, Gai's, and Kurenai's jaws dropped simultaneously—eyes popping out.

"WHAAAAA!" Gai shouted, tears streaming down his face comically. "HIS FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH MUST NOT PERISH!" It sounded as if he was reading straight out of a drama.

Asuma looked as if he was about to fall off the tree- his mouth still agape, "W-w-wait! Seriously?"

"Just kidding," Kakashi teased with a closed-eye smile.

The other three slumped in relief.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. The four checked in and went off to their appropriate rooms—Kurenai was supposed to room with Kono, but now she had the room all to herself; and the three men had another room to themselves.

After the four of them promised to meet up for dinner at 7 at a nearby sushi restaurant, Kurenai wandered off to the women's hot springs to relax without the presence of "annoying," so she teased, men, while the other three went off the men's springs to relax for until dinnertime.

Kakashi and Asuma were already in the hot springs relaxing as Gai finally appeared.

"Wow," Asuma stared at Gai wide-eyed before muttering to Kakashi. "You're right. He _is_ an acorn."

Kakashi choked on air.

"Oi!" Gai 'cried,' his elbow trying to stop his tears. "I'm still here, you know. Tease Kakashi or something."

Kakashi and Asuma chuckled as the said guy stepped into the water with them.

"I'll take up your suggestion though, Gai."

Kakashi choked on air again, "What."

"So," Asuma raised his brow. "You and Kono a thing yet?"

"Yes!" Gai shouted in glee a bit too loudly as those in the elderly baths next-door hollered 'shut up!'

Kakashi slid down deeper into the water—the towel around his lower face now drenched in the evaporation. He didn't say anything.

Gai nudged Kakashi, "So . . .?"

The two men stared at the gray-haired shinobi expectantly. Though Kakashi didn't like people meddling in his affairs, his friends were the only expception.

Kakashi sighed before sitting up straight, "I'm going to ask Kono to go somewhere with me after her mission."

"Ooh!" Gai fangirled. "As in 'go somewhere,' you mean a 'date?'"

Kakashi tensed, "I wouldn't call it a _date_ . . ."

"Would you look at that?" Asuma guffawed. "Scarecrow's growing up."

Gai teared up, "I feel like an old man watching his kid go get married."

Kakashi facepalmed but didn't say anything. There were no words to begin with.

* * *

Kono was almost at Amegakure. After hours concealing herself and passing through Tadashi Pass, she was almost at her destination. Tired, she paused briefly for a small break. She had been running non-stop for the last several hours anyways. She was human after all.

Upon relaxing, she suddenly tensed and was immediately on guard. She heard muffles of conversations and laughter but she couldn't depict what they were saying. She moved closer over the edge of the bluff to fully hear it all.

"It won't be long before we annihilate everyone in the bingo book," one guy said around the fire.

His partner replied, "For sure. We can finally retire back at Amegakure."

Kono narrowed her eyes. So they were Amegakure nin . . . But which bingo book were they talking about? The black one or the normal one?

"Who's next on our list again?" one guy inquired.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Kono gasped quietly. Her summon looked at her worriedly on her shoulder.

"We have all the Konoha nin info from Boss anyways. All thanks to Kiyoshi nabbing those files for us while impersonating the ANBU guard. Remember that story? He ended up with a broken nose because a kid accidentally jumped him as play. Can you imagine that? Him impersonating an ANBU, who's supposed to be all stoic and stuff and ending up bleeding his ass off because of some kid. That was a great one."

Kono crept away from the edge of the bluff. Who on earth would be able to crack security? Nonetheless, _Konoha ANBU security?_ A million thoughts and possibilities raced through her mind. First off, she had to tell the Hokage. Second of all, she had to keep tabs on these guys. If they were able to evade Konoha security, barriers, and passcodes, they were a nifty bunch, and she couldn't lose sight of them.

Out of nowhere, a shuriken nicked her cheek. She looked up and saw none other than the two nin she had just saw around the fire site earlier. But this time, there was no fire . . . and the ninja around it weren't surrounding it and laughing, but they were now surrounding her and glaring.

One of the two men twirled a kunai by its hook as he took a step towards Kono. She was now cornered up against the wall. So much for recon. She'd have to subdue these guys now.

"Well, well, well," he jeered. "Look who's here."

"A hottie," his comrade smirked. "But too bad we have to kill you. Listening to our conversations and all."

He quickly took out several kunai with explosive tags on them an hurled them at the Konoha nin.

Kono took a deep breath. She didn't want to kill, but if there was no other option . . . She would do her job—for Konoha, even if it was at the cost of her conscience.

With that in mind, she swiftly performed several hand seals before engaging in battle full throttle.

* * *

"Boy was that relaxing!" Kurenai stretched—now in civilian clothing as she swung by the boys' room. "The hot springs are really the best."

"Y-yeah," Asuma stuttered, trying desperately to look away from Kurenai. She looked beautiful in her light burgundy dress.

Kakashi snorted. If Asuma wanted to play Cupid in his life, then he was going to play Cupid in _his_ life. With that in mind, the scarecrow 'accidentally' nudged his friend out of the room and towards Kurenai.

"Hey! Kak-!" The rest of the former guardian ninja's words weren't heard as the door was slammed into his face.

"Good riddance," Kakashi mumbled with twinkle in his eye. Maybe his favorite couple would go somewhere together finally. They deserved to spend the little time alone they had together away from Konoha. Besides, maybe he'd finally get in his desired twelve hours of sleep. Who knows?

* * *

She initially wanted to knock the enemy out so that she could possibly interrogate them on how they were able to surpass Konoha security and so forth, but the moment she would knock them out, they would somehow awaken and try to murder her shitless.

And that, my friends, was how Kono ended up with two dead bodies lying beside her. Although she lost some important information, she gained a lot as well.

In their ninja packs, she got their bingo book. In it, they marked Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and so many more . . . including herself. Her eyes widened. They had personal files of their weaknesses. These were some of the files from the vault Kikkoma raided not to long ago. So he not only raided the files to get the daimyō's, mine's, Kakashi's, and Tenzou's files, but also retrieved files about Jiraiya, Tsunade, and others as well? This was becoming more troublesome than she had initially thought.

 _Much_ more.

After a brief pause of deliberation, Kono quickly took out a special scroll, drew blood from her thumb, and summoned a scroll, ink, and pen out of the scroll. She quickly wrote a letter to the Hokage, informing him of her circumstances before re-inserting the scroll back into the special scroll. This special scroll was a direct link/message pathway to the Hokage. With this, she was able to communicate or transfer important information directly to Konoha's leader without the need for messenger hawks, whose messages would often take several days to be delivered and returned with orders.

With luck, it'd take about half an hour before the Hokage would reply with a formulated order. All she had to do now was wait.

The crow clone perched on her shoulder began to speak, "The enemy you faced before Tadashi Pass retreated to a hideout on the Land of Smoke-Land of Wind border and has stayed there for the last few hours. It seems as if they are waiting for further orders or are simply resting."

Kono narrowed her eyes into the darkness of the pass. So there was a higher order? Just exactly how large was this organization to begin with? Something was wrong. _Really_ wrong.

"Thanks," she muttered before releasing her summon (and his clone).

Waiting, Kono just stared at the bodies before her. What the hell was she supposed to do with them. Thank Kami they didn't start stanching yet, but, damn, she did _not_ want to bury them. The effort just to let their souls rest in peace . . . But it was only courtesy. She did kill them after all.

 _"But in self-defense_ ," she mentally noted.

Before long, a message with the Hokage-seal appeared in a puff of smoke from her special scroll. Finally.

She quickly opened its contents and deciphered its encrypted message:

 _The council and I have decided in an impromptu meeting. I don't want you to do this, and you have a right to refuse. However, if you do, the Elders will want a member of Root to take on this mission. I cannot allow for that. For a Root member to undertake a mission with stakes as high as this is too risky. Danzou and his Foundation is too unstable. But the council and I have discussed that if I do not want a member of Root to undertake this mission, you, Kono, must infiltrate and spy on Amegakure, determine the extent of their bingo book, ascertain any deaths Konoha might have deemed of natural causes or suicide and see if they are truly so or just a screen for the murders of those in their bingo book. If they are responsible with as many Konoha nin deaths, according to their bingo book, as you have stated, we cannot dismiss any 'natural' deaths we previously thought before._

 _Because of the high risk of your mission and the fact that you have made it onto their bingo book, the council and I have decided it is best for you to fake your death. This way, the enemy will not believe that you are investigating them and their situation. You are to report to me once a month. If contact is lost, we will assume you are dead and will cut all ties._

 _Send me your coordinates. Cast the standard ANBU barrier around the bodies. Several Root members will come to take care of the bodies and investigate the scene._

 _Write to me your final message. Your death letters will be given to your loved ones as promised in ANBU protocol. I initially suggested that Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi be informed of the situation, but Danzou and the Elders immediately denied._

Kono bit her inner lip. She thought of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. She was going to leave them behind, but that didn't matter. She was saving them from a dark mission. She was saving _him_ from a dark path. She knew that if Kakashi was the one on this mission. He would have chosen to "die" in a heartbeat. If it was for the sake of the village, he would. And she would too. She didn't want Kakashi to keep running down the path of darkness, and at the same time, she knew that if she accepted this mission, she would be able to keep a positive perspective on the matter.

With that in mind, she made her decision. If her letters she wrote to her loved ones would be sent, she would be content. She was just a distraction for Kakashi anyways. She dragged him down into the darkness with every ANBU mission she accepted. He would always go with her. She knew. She knew that he had feelings for her. Hell, she had feelings for him too. But she was never going to admit it to his face. He deserved so much better than a murderer like she was. He deserved someone innocent—someone innocent enough to guide him out of the path of darkness he long ran into. Why, she wasn't stupid. She could tell that everyone, even the Hokage, knew of their "dating, but not dating" situation. But by taking this mission, Kakashi would have fewer reasons to stay in the ANBU. Maybe Minato would be able to make him a sensei like he joked about at the bar.

She smiled ruminatively. She'd miss that life, but that was the life for others she was going to protect. If that was so, everything would be okay.

Kono quickly wrote a coded message to the Hokage before setting up the standard ANBU barrier around the scene.

 _I agree with everything stated in your letter. Gai can be a loudmouth and can accidentally spill information. The others would worry about me too much and always suspiciously ask where I am and how I am doing, and if Kurenai or Gai did a mission like this as well, I would do the same. At least, that is the most probable case._

 _I accept this mission and will report to you the second Sunday of every month. If I am in a bind and do not reply by the designated day, wait two days before officially declaring me dead among the council._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kono_

And within moments of sending the message, the Hokage responded:

 _Agreed._


	5. Chapter Five: His Regret

**_Chapter Five_** ** _第_** ** _5_** ** _章_**

 ** _His Regret ||_** ** _彼の後悔_**

Kakashi didn't know how he ended up in a bar with Gai. Well, Asuma and Kurenai _were_ on a date . . . Guess that would make sense.

He sipped the sake he ordered—bored. There wasn't much to do aside from to drink. Gai was in a "youthful," so he called it, fight with the bartender on which brand of beer was better than the other. Gai argued pro the Ruka brand of sake, while the bartender argued pro the Sanada brand of sake. It was interesting to watch, though.

"No! Ruka brand's better!" Gai squabbled—half drunk and half awake. "What the Kami you talkin' about!"

The bartender seethed with anger. He looked about as drunk as his "youthful" customer was, "To hell with that brand! Sanada sake is the best! Even the alliteration enhances its richness, you _baka_!"

Gai's face turned red before steam started pumping out of his nostrils, "WHY YOU-"

His sentence was interrupted as a certain grey-haired shinobi dragged him by the ear, dropped several coins onto the counter, and hauled his wasted friend out of the bar before he would start "drunk boxing" the entire place down.

 _"What the hell am I doing here,"_ Kakashi thought, shaking his head monotonously. If Kono was here, he'd be able to not only play Cupid for Asuma and Kurenai, he'd also be able to better control his rival in addition to have someone _reasonable_ to talk to.

"Tch," he grunted as he towed a certain green-dressed man back to the hotel.

* * *

Kono sneezed.

 _"My wounds are probably bringing down my immune system a ton,"_ she sighed mentally. Not good.

But she was in no desperate need of supplies. She had enough from not only her goods, but the two ninjas' goods as well to keep her alive for well over a week or two. It was enough time to recuperate, and that was all that mattered.

She took a chug at her canteen. It was still brimming, and she had another canteen brimmed with water to last her another day or two before she had to move again to refill.

She stared at the inside of the cave. Water was dripping down from its stalactites, and the formations adorned the cave with eerie beauty. Moonlight etched against the cave's walls in illumination, and she couldn't help but daze.

 _Kakashi: Age 17_

 _Kono: Age 16_

 _"Isn't he hot?" one of her ANBU friends stared at a certain grey-haired shinobi in awe—all googly-eyed. They were in the 'lounge' room (or waiting-for-a-death-mission waiting room) waiting for their assignments and were currently in a different team from Kakashi."I could stare at his muscles all day long. He's just_ radiating _of attractiveness."_

 _Kono choked on the water she was drinking before raising an eyebrow, "You can't even see past his mesh and armor."_

 _"Tch," her friend grunted, "The mesh contours all his muscles in the right places. Just a little imagination can do the trick."_

 _Kono just stared at her friend, trying to comprehend what on earth she was talking about._

 _Her friend equally stared back at Kono before giving up, "Kono . . . I don't even know where to start. I don't know what standards you have, pretty high I'm sure, but there's no doubt in my mind that you at least think this guy's hot or at least a_ little _attractive."_

 _Kono eyed the scarecrow before turning to her friend, shrugging, "I guess he's okay. I mean, he's not_ ugly. _"_

 _Her friend deadpanned and was about to retort a reply before their commander came with their mission details._

* * *

He was screwed. And screwed didn't even sum it up.

Sandaime rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake, as he tried to not only finish his paperwork, but also figure out a way to break the news of Kono's "death" to her loved ones.

Breaking the news to the ANBU wouldn't be bad as a whole, but informing Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and his son was another story.

He lit his pipe before closing his eyes, trying to rest a bit before thinking of some solution. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi would be back from their vacation soon, and if he didn't have a reason for Kono's absence soon, they would go snooping around soon and figuring out the mystery themselves. It wouldn't take long, knowing them.

There were many textbook stories he could use to explain her "death," but they were all too _textbook_. The four of them had memorized those explanations by heart before taking their advanced jonin examinations and/or becoming ANBU.

And _acting_ to make them believe as well. It was going to be tough. These kids could see through every movement and waver he did, if he did so. Plus the fact that he was going to break their hearts too with the news. It wasn't going to be pretty.

He sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke. He'd keep it simple. She died on duty.

But they might also want to see her remains as well . . . to see if we're telling the truth . . .

He mentally slapped himself before going back to planning his explanation. Dammit. It was going to take another while.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai returned to the hotel that night only to find a shiny black-haired "beast" snoring away in the guys' room and no trace of the grey-haired scarecrow.

"Where'd Kak-" Kurenai whispered to Asume before the said man appeared behind them.

"Oh, great, you guys are here," he sighed in slight relief. "Do you have any duct tape? Gai won't shut up, and he's been sleep talking too."

As if on cue, Gai started sleeptalking, "OH YEAH BOIIIIII! TRY BEATING ME AT TAIJUTSU, SUCKAAAAAA!"

The three sweatdropped.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE," a neighbor shouted from the room beside them.

Kurenai facepalmed before slamming the door shut (as quietly as possible, if that's even possible) before ranting, "I'll go get the duct tape."

Asuma and Kakashi both glanced at each other before mentally messaging a "thank God." Because there was no way in hell they'd be able to sleep that night otherwise.

* * *

Next morning, Kono woke up sharp at dawn to re-tape her wounds. Her goal today was to at least make it within ten miles of Amegakure, but whether she could make it or not was another story. During her fight with the two Ame-nin the day before, one of the men slashed her ankle, causing severe bleeding.

She almost flinched as she accidentally picked at the scabbing of the wound, but she was too used to it as ANBU to _actually_ flinch.

Trudging along to the nearest river, another flashback flooded back to her.

 _Kakashi: 17_

 _Kono: 16_

 _Kono sat alone in the dim ANBU locker rooms. She was drained. She had gone over twice the normal ANBU mission limit, and her ANBU annual check-up examinations were lurking around the corner. Everyone had already gone home for the evening, and she was stuck on guard duty with some guy who didn't show up yet. Kami be damned. If she was the only one on guard duty tonight, she wouldn't be able to cram enough info for her exams._

 _As if on cue, a certain grey-haired shinobi conveniently decided to enter the locker rooms._

 _"Sorry I'm late," he apologized with a closed eye smile—his ANBU mask in hand. "Got caught up in a mission report to Sandaime."_

 _Well if that was the case, she couldn't be mad at him._

 _"It's fine," Kono replied simply, nodding her head in understanding._

 _"We're covering District III today, right?"_

 _"Yeah," she replied calmly, closing her mini study guide booklet with a flick of her fingers before placing it back in her leg pouch. And with that, she dissipated out of the locker rooms to their guarding destination._

 _Kakashi simply dazed at where she had once been before shaking his head out of his trance and teleporting to the gates of District III in a puff of smoke._

* * *

Kakashi couldn't sleep that night. He had been tossing and turning nonstop the entire night (Gai's snoring wasn't helping either, but thank kami for the duct tape). He was afraid that every time he dreamed, he would dream of the plethora of people he'd killed. And that, my friends, was how our favorite gray-haired shinobi stared at the cracked ceiling of his hotel room in deep reminiscence.

 _Kakashi: 17_

 _Kono: 16_

 _It was the first time Kakashi met Kono. They were supposed to be on guard in District III that night, but he had come late from a mission report to the Hokage._

 _He first noted that she seemed mostly nonchalant on her part and didn't really say much when he offered her an excuse for his being late, and by the time he was going to strike a little chat with her on their way there, she had already disappeared in a puff of smoke, only forcing him to follow suit._

 _"You just couldn't wait to get rid of me, could you?" Kakashi deadpanned once he caught up with her at the gates._

 _"We were late after all," she simply shrugged. "I didn't want to keep the prior-shift's guards waiting any longer."_

 _He nodded. He knew how it felt to overrun a shift, waiting on the next group to come for the hell of it. Everyone just wanted to go home and rest after a day's work after all._

 _"I didn't get a good look at the schedule," Kakashi confessed. "Where in District III are we zoned for again?"_

 _Her eyes shone of disbelief, at least that was what he could make out of behind her mask. "As captain of Team Ro, shouldn't you remember things at mere glance?"_

"How do you survive in battle?" _was another question she wanted to ask but refrained, for she was no captain and to speak with any more disrespect than she already had to someone of higher rank than her was social suicide. Even the statement she just said accidentally slipped from her mouth. It was rude, she admitted._

 _His reaction was quite the opposite. He chuckled, sweatdropping as he scratched the back of his head, "In all honesty, I didn't know I had guard duty tonight until my squad member told me."_

 _Kono almost fell. How on earth did he make it to ANBU captain? Wasn't he some sort of genius? She thought he was . . . a schedule freak of some sort, but he was this? He sure didn't live up to her expectations._

 _She almost forgot to answer his question, "Civilian side. We have it easy tonight, Captain Hatake."_

 _"Thanks," he smiled behind his two masks. "Just call me Kakashi."_

 _She simply nodded in reply. They didn't talk anymore that night. No more than the mere greetings of teammates on a mere job they were merely there to accomplish. There was no spark, no love, and no interest . . . but something made them want to know more about the other that night, something that allured one about the other._

* * *

The next day, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai returned to the hot springs to relax once again. They all talked about random things, from how Genma once got so drunk, he accidentally punched his date in the face to how Kotetsu and Izumo were once dared to kiss for a hundred thousand yen. They were all good times.

But right in the middle of the guys' conversation, the springs started to abruptly lose heat, and the technicians couldn't resolve it in time before the springs would close, so there were no more hot springs that day.

That same night, the three of them and Kurenai decided to go watch the fireworks after dinner.

"The my gosh," sighed Gai in exasperation as he rubbed his belly. "That ramen was so worth i-"

He then bent over on the side of the road to puke.

Kurenai quickly looked away with Kakashi following suit. Not their problem. Only Asuma with his kind heart helped Gai back up to his feet.

"I don't recommend eating thirty four bowls of ramen again," Asuma sweatdropped.

"Recommend?" Kurenai's jaw dropped. "How about _never?_ "

Kakashi grimaced, "Yeah, that'd be preferable."

"G-gomen," Gai sputtered out before clutching his stomach like no tomorrow.

"You sure you can still watch the fireworks?" Asuma glanced at his friend worriedly. "There's always tomorrow at the Sakura Festival, you know."

"O-Oh, yes," Gai raised his finger up waveringly. "We've been doing nothing but hot springs all day the past few days, and with the hot springs broken. Let's do s-something differ-ifferent t-this time a-around."

He then ripped out of Asuma's grasp and puked once again on the side of the road.

"Hell there's no bad omen with that," Kakashi muttered, shuddering. Oh spirits, save him (and Gai).

First it was the hot springs, and now Gai throwing up? Could it get any worse? Yes, yes it could. The fireworks display was going well, but the moment the finale came, it started raining out of nowhere, thus cancelling the anticipated final display.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel uneasy. First it was the hot springs that usually ran fine, then it was Gai who could usually eat forty bowls of miso with no problem, and now it was randomly raining at the fireworks.

There was something eerie going on, and the gray-haired shinobi was having a bad feeling about it.

* * *

In a matter of days, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were back in Konoha by dusk, enjoying their last few hours of freedom with the Sakura Festival. Everything was normal. Kotetsu and Izumo greeted and checked them in at the gates. They met a few of their other jonin friends on their ways back home, stopped to say hello, and returned on their ways back home. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Children were still playing outside, Academy students were still yapping around or studying diligently, genin were searching for the last few missing cats . . . Normal. Simply normal.

But they still didn't know of the troubles that would soon worry them.

The moment Kakashi returned home, he crashed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling before extendinf and grabbing a photo frame with four pictures within—one of him and his father, one of his mother, one of Team Minato, and one of him, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kono. His fingers automatically glided over the last photo as he reminisced the good times in the past. They were good times, and there were bound to be more, no doubt.

Within the hour, a messenger hawk from the Hokage came, informing him to promptly come to the office.

Kakashi was puzzled. It was his day off. Why was Sandaime already requesting his presence? Was there another urgent mission?

By the time Kakashi entered the Hokage's office, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were already there. Asuma and Kurenai couldn't meet his gaze, and Gai was frantically searching for his.

"Kakashi, knock some sense into them," he panicked exasperatedly. "They won't tell me what's wrong. Do you know?"

He had a bad feeling in his chest as he took one step at a time before Sandaime, and by the looks on Asuma and Kurenai's faces, he could tell the news was bad.

Kakashi bowed before the Hokage before saying, "You called me, Hokage-sama."

After a brief pause, the Hokage began to speak. There was a buzz in Kakashi's ears. He couldn't hear anything beyond Sandaime's first sentence. Asuma bit his lip to stop from crying. Kurenai choked and started weeping. Gai stared at the floor—frozen—as tears simply streamed down his face. Kakashi simply stifled his tears and nodded. He didn't listen beyond those first few words, and he didn't care beyond them either other than disbelief and shock.

"Kono died on mission."

He never regretted not taking a mission more than now ever in his life, and he _truly_ regretted it.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

The more reviews, favorites, and follows, the faster the updates. :)


	6. Chapter Six: Coda

_**Chapter Six ||**_ _ **第**_ _ **6**_ _ **章**_

 _ **Coda ||**_ _ **コーダ**_

It was gloomy that night. Darkening clouds cast overhead. Wind whistled like no tomorrow. Darkness loomed over each and every corner. It wasn't helping with the news.

Rain started falling as Kakashi stood by the memorial stone. Tears failed to fall down his face as he stood alone in the middle of the night. Unlike his other deceased comrades, this time, there would be no Kono to help him get through the loss.

 _She_ was the loss. _His_ loss.

He choked as he tried stifling his cries, but he couldn't help but relive that memory . . . He couldn't accept its reality.

 _Kakashi took the news surprisingly calm. He didn't hesitate in respectfully asking, "How, Hokage-sama?"_

 _It sounded more of a statement than a question._

 _Sandaime briefly paused before replying, "Her remains were charred."_

 _Gai choked, not his usual ecstatic self, before stammering, "Sh-she burned t-to death?"_

 _The Hokage gave him a sympathetic glance, "She's still in autopsy to determine whether or not the burns were post-mortem."_

 _Kakashi furrowed his brows. Something was off. He didn't know what it was—the explanation or something else, but he_ knew _that something was off about the situation. "How do you know it is Kono if the remains are ashes?"_

 _"_ _Dental records matched," Sandaime replied in a heartbeat. "Final cause of death will be determined by tomorrow morning."_

 _Sentences were curt. Silence quivering. Questions wavering. Atmosphere tense. It wouldn't be long before it snapped._

 _He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration._

 _"_ _Excuse me, Hokage-sama," he bowed before the Hokage before leaving, not even waiting for the Sandaime's response or compliance._

 _"_ _Kakashi!" Asuma shouted, calling his friend in exasperation. Kakashi was never the one to show any emotion before others. He was too proud for that._

 _His father gave him a look, waving it off, "Let him mourn. Every man has his dignity."_

 _And with that, everyone became silent, and only the soft rustle leaves outside the window could be heard._

He broke down in front of Rin and Obito's graves. Tears were falling down his face as he released his anger, slamming his fist on the ground.

"Damn it!" he cursed at the heavens before his voice cracked in grief.

He then sat before their memorials—face in his hands—as he failed to halt his tears.

Obito sacrificed so much for him—his life, his Sharingan, his friendship. Yet, he still failed him.

Rin loved him, cared for him, and helped him cope with Obito's death. Yet, he still failed her.

Kono . . . She helped him get through all his difficulties, all his losses, all his failures. She saved him from becoming a monster of vengeance. If it weren't for Kono, he would have gone rogue in pursuit for Rin's killers, those who forced her to become a jinchuriki, _everyone_ who made his comrades suffer. But Kono taught him the importance of an open mind. That those who killed Rin and Obito didn't have much choice in their actions as much as he did when he tore down Kannabi Bridge. They were merely following orders. The ones at fault were their leader's greed and inner demons—something that resided in everyone. He became wiser because of her, and he was forever grateful for that . . . And yet, he still failed her.

Why did the heavens hate him so much? First it was his mother who had died giving birth to him. Then it was his father, who left him alone for the majority of his life. Then it was Obito. Then Rin. And now Kono. Who was next? Minato-sensei?

He shook his head. He didn't want to jinx himself. Besides, there was no way the Yellow Flash would ever die aside from old age. Minato-sensei wouldn't die in battle or to save his comrades. Why? He would win the battle _and_ survive. He would save his comrades _and_ survive.

Another thought occurred to him, drawing a small chuckle. Aside from old age, if anything, Minato-sensei _could_ die from Kushina's wrath. That was for certain. Oh, boy, could Kushina beat the crap out of sensei without even a thought for blinking. Just the pure rage emanating out of her would be enough to silence him.

As thunder cracked viciously, his ruminative smile cracked immediately, snapping him out of his thoughts and reminding him of where he was and why he was there. By this time, tears had stopped flowing, not because he didn't want to, but rather because there were no more tears left to weep with. But that didn't matter. Nothing would change. She was still gone—gone with his father, his comrades, and everyone he held dear, and he was still here—still here on Earth when he could be in the heavens where he belonged.

* * *

Despite her wounds, Kono finally made it to Amegakure, albeit barely. She immediately slumped by a nearby tree—too exhausted to further her journey or her mission. She'd worry about that later.

Taking out gauze and tape from her backpack, she carefully re-attended her wounds, making sure that no infections were deepened and no more inflammation too severe. Pain was foreseen and acknowledged, but there was a threshold one could uphold for so long . . . or so much.

"Holy-," she cursed as she tried to apply pressure to her wounds to ease the pain. Needless to say, it wasn't much help.

 _Rustle._

Wounds were instantly forgotten, and her mind was on high alert.

 _"_ _What was that?"_ she thought as she scanned her surroundings. Nothing but darkness could be seen. With as little noise as possible, she quickly wrapped her wounds and jumped up on the tree branch above her.

She narrowed her eyes as someone—or two—walked by. It was two Amegakure nin—probably on guard duty.

"I swear I heard something," one of them said to the other.

"I think you're tripping yourself," the other grunted. "Probably still drunk off the all the alcohol last night."

"Pft, as if I'd even get drunk, punk."

 _"_ _No point in taking unnecessary lives,"_ she thought before sneaking past them towards Amegakure.

Once in an inhabited area, Kono quickly pulled out her crash study pamphlet, scanning the chapters until she reached one titled: "Amegakure."

She then scanned the entire chapter, reabsorbing all the information she could about the nation before breaking in through the sewers and disguising herself as a new recruit for the army. She would have to burn all her ninja belongings before entering, in case she was caught. Her hitai-ate would have to be hidden and buried. She couldn't risk breaking her cover. Her chakra had to be more concealed so that her ranks would not over-proceed. Her skills would have to be subpar than the usual. In other words, she had to be inferior to hide her identity, but strong enough to break the ranks.

After skimming all she could from the book about civilian life, the army workings and application processes, important dates, Hanzo, and so forth, she burned all of her belongings—lost in thought as the cackling of the flames echoed a calming goodbye—goodbye to her life in Konoha, albeit temporary . . . or permanent. Hopefully she wouldn't die.

Upon smothering the flames and burying her forehead protector, she looked one last time at the skies above her, moonlight showering over her. She bit her lip, suddenly remembering her loved ones back at home, and whispered a small prayer:

 _"_ _I hope we'll meet again."_

* * *

 _ **Time Skip: After the Fourth Shinobi War**_

It had been twelve years since her mission had finished, and so much had happened since then.

For one, her mission had finished five years earlier with her gathering detailed information about an overall two-hundred and thirty-seven mysterious Konoha deaths done under Hanzo's leadership—some of whom included Genma Shiranui's father during his mission to the outskirts of the Land of Fire, Izumo Kamizuki's cousin who died of supposedly suicide on an A-ranked mission near Amegakure, and so forth. With these new data, new analyses could be formed about, if any, new treaties with Amegakure and among other peace armistices.

Secondly, after her mission, she begged the Third to allow her to travel the world, in turn, executing reconnaissance or assassination missions as necessary from the said Hokage. He immediately agreed without any hesitation, citing that her seven years undercover and banned contact to her friends in Konoha were far more than he could ever ask of her in compensation and that allowing her to travel was too little of a request to deny. He asked if she wanted to return to Konoha briefly to reunite with her friends and to inform them personally that she was in fact alive, but she decided against it, deciding that being gone seven years from Konoha had transformed her anew—and she didn't know if the transformation was good or bad—and that she doubted her friends would even recognize her (and vice versa) after all the years. She felt as if they all would have changed too much to even still have the same interests as before when they were teenagers.

However, she did ask how they were doing—something she did not generally ask for during her mission in fear that she might be discovered. However, the Third did relay pertinent news, such as the massacre of the Uchiha clan, Kushina and Minato's death, and even her close friend Asuma's—all of which saddened her deeply.

Either way, she had traveled from nation to nation—enjoying the infinite scenery with each step she took. Needless to say, she was content and never felt more alive in her hegira towards self-actualization.

By the time she was satisfied and ended her journey, the Third was dead, Tsunade had become the Fourth Hokage. The only person aside from the Elders who knew she was alive and truly knew her as a person was dead. Who was she to turn to now? As an emotional outlet, she started working at an orphanage under an elderly lady named Hama up north by the Land of the Samurai. There, she was at peace, knowing that she was raising children to survive out in the dangers of the cruel world. She psychologically healed their scars their abandoning parents had left and raised them lovingly as she would if she had a younger sibling or even children of her own.

It was through these experiences of traveling, meeting new people, and aiding others that she was able to view the world around her in a new light—something she doubted Konoha could ever offer her had she returned. She would simply complete mission after mission after mission—like puppet executing its master's volitions.

Now, back to the present, Kono was trekking back to Amegakure in hopes of finding her buried hitai-ate before once again journeying to a new place—this time Kumogakure. From what she had heard, after the Fourth Shinobi War, all the hidden villages were more open to immigrants and travelers to pass through as they pleased (not to mention such influx in travelers implicitly meant an influx in the economy). In truth, she had missed her days as a shinobi and wanted to return to Konoha, but a part of her knew that, if she did, she would break the balance her loved ones would have fought so hard to maintain, and that any tip of the scale would bound to shift them mentally. They had survived the Third Shinobi War. They got over her death (probably). They survived Minato and Kushina's untimely deaths. They survived the Uchiha massacre. They made it as senseis to their own trios of genin. They survived the Fourth Shinobi War. Mentally, she was sure that her suddenly returning and alive and well would not only shock them psychologically, but also cause them to resent her for not returning even after her mission had ended. She was certain that they understood that an order from the Hokage to go undercover was no joke and that it could not be avoided, but the fact that she had not returned even when she could . . . they would hate her.

If anything, now that Kono really thought about it, it was she who was scared of their resentment that she did not want to return to Konoha. She shook her head as she jumped from branch to branch. There was no changing things now. She would never return anyway. She had already set her mind on it.

But little did she know that her mindset would change all too soon . . .

* * *

"I can't believe Tsunade-sama is making us go on a mission to ensure the borders of the _entire_ Fire Country," Kiba spat. "I could be at the hot springs right now peeping at-"

"Kiba!" Lee shouted in shock. "Show yourself some decency!"

"What!" he barked. "We're all men here."

He glanced at everyone around him—Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Shino. Yup, all guys.

" _But,"_ Yamato gave Kiba his signature creepy glare, causing the said ninja chills down his spine. " _Someone_ here is engaged."

The dog user's eyes popped, "What the heck?! Who?! Why was I not informed about this?!"

Everyone gave Yamato equal looks of confusion.

Kakashi then guffawed (chibi-style), pointing a finger at his former ANBU teammate, "Bahaha! You?" He was in a festive mood after marathoning the entire _Icha Icha Paradise_ series the night before . . . but no one had to know that, of course . . .

"What the hell?" Naruto cringed at his former sensei. "You and Yamato are both creepy today, dattebayo."

The gray-haired man gave his signature playful snicker.

"Seriously," the jinchuriki shuddered before sprinting farther way from Kakashi. "It's scaring the hell out of me."

Now that all the others were ahead, Kakashi and Yamato were the only ones remaining lagging behind. The mood instantly turned serious.

"Think we'll make it in time?" Kakashi asked grimly

Yamato immediately knew what he was referring to and replied earnestly, "Yeah, we'll be back in time for her death anniversary. Don't worry."

The gray-haired man nodded, jaw hitched to the side. Despite his friend's consolation, he was still worried. He didn't want to break tradition. He didn't want to jinx himself and watch another one of his loved ones die.

* * *

"Done yet?" Shikamaru snorted as he stood observing the last Fire Country gate outpost that served as its borders.

"Don't rush," Shino simply replied before his bugs buzzed—scanning the outposts for any damages. "My bugs don't see any damages in the wood infrastructure."

"I second that," Yamato agreed upon finishing inspecting.

Shikamaru nodded as he recorded the information into his logbook. "And you Kakashi? Anything wrong with the seals?"

"Not that I can see," he replied after giving the seals one last look.

Shikamaru noted so before turning to Kiba and Naruto, "Any traps in the vicinity?"

"Not anything Akamaru and I can sniff out anyway," Kiba reported.

"Same, my clones didn't see anything," Naruto agreed.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Why is this guy even here? I am perfectly suitable to look for mere traps alone."

Shikamaru deadpanned, "You are the epitome of brash and lousy, Kiba."

Kiba anime fell, "Hey!" He then proceeded to start a "brawl" against the dubbed genius.

That plan failed as Naruto palmed Kiba's face before he could even take another step towards the pineapple head.

"Come on, you son of a-" Kiba started to say before Naruto clamped his mouth shut.

"Language!"

"OH COME ON NARUTO," Kiba 'raged' as his hands balled into fists 'angrily.' "WHAT'S WRONG WITH A LITTLE FUN!"

This time, it was Naruto's turn to deadpan, "WOULDYA SHUT UP. I JUST WANT TO FINISH THIS MISSION ALREADY AND GO BACK HOME."

"To Hinata," coughed Shino in a whispering tone.

Naruto instantaneously turned Shino's way, "I heard that."

The bug user coughed as he refused to meet the jinchuriki's glare.

It wasn't long before all four guys were embroiled in an all-out brawl.

Yamato smacked his forehead, "Yeah, on second thought, we might not make it home."

And with that, a sigh from the scarecrow followed.

By the time, the four had stopped fighting, it was dusk, and although the others' moods had calmed, Naruto's was still cranky.

"Ugh, I promised Hinata I'd be home by tomorrow morning," he whined.

"It's getting late," Shikamaru deadpanned. "Hinata will understand."

"B-B-bu-," Naruto's eyes watered childishly.

Yamato sighed, "If you want a head start and make your deadline, go on ahead. You'll probably make it by tomorrow morning if you constantly run at your top speed, but we're going to camp out here tonight."

Naruto bowed gleefully before the wood user, "Thanks so much!" Before long, he was sprinting across the woods without a care in the world . . . except for Hinata, of course.

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted stressfully after him. "Don't forget to check in with Tsunade!"

"Don't worry!" a reply was heard in the distance. "I know my protocol! Future Hokage here!"

Once he was out of sight, the scarecrow sighed, "Tsk, tsk. I never know what to do with him."

"You can say that again," Shikamaru rubbed his forehead as if easing a headache before lying down and curling up in his sleeping bag. It was barely even evening, but after a brawl like that and Naruto's constant yelling. Sleep is _not_ for the weak.


	7. Chapter Seven: Home

**_Chapter Seven ||_** ** _第_** ** _7_** ** _章_**

 ** _Home ||_** _家_

He was in heaven. Well, _almost_ in heaven. Naruto was dashing through Takihara Forest, hoping to make it by sunrise to see Hinata at home in Konoha. It was a stretch, but as long he maintained his top speed, he'd make it . . . kind of.

He stared at the darkness around him, admiring its infinity.

"Ah," the nin awed at the stars—Hinata in his googly-eyes. "She's so much prettier . . ."

Chills ran down his spine as he sandwiched his face between the palm of his hands, "Dattebayo! When have I turned so cheesy!"

But the lightest foreign racket interrupted his fanboying:

 _Rustle._

The jinchuriki's thoughts immediately stifled, and his demeanor stiffened. But he carried on, jumping tree by tree as if he heard nothing, when there indeed was _something._

Naruto discreetly activated sage mode to determine his pursuers. From what he could sense, there were about twenty ninjas surrounding him—all with a unique chakra signature—that of Amegakure.

 _"_ _Shimata,"_ he cursed mentally. From all the lectures Tsunade had Iruka torturously instill in him, he remembered one thing: Amegakure was rampant with rogue nin ever since the Fourth Ninja War. All the residents had fled to other hidden villages, and the place was either hell for the innocent or heaven for the guilty.

Before he could create a kage bunshin, Naruto was surrounded by mist and could barely etch out anything five millimeters before him let alone ten or so meters. His body became rigid as not even his senjutsu could discern any of the chakra signatures around him.

"Kami," Naruto cursed under his breath. "The mist blocked my senjutsu."

He then closed his eyes and activated tailed-beast mode—the only bright entity in a misty forest of darkness.

 _Shrrpt. Shrrpt. Shrrpt._

Eyes still closed, Naruto instantly deflected tens of kunais and shurikens thrown at him with ease. He proceeded to land on the forest floor, and his eyes snapped open. Compared to battling Madara and Kaguya, this was nothing.

On every treetop above, on every trunk base below, on every boulder around, and on every span of grass about lied ANBU-masked nins with smothering eyes staring right past his soul.

His eyes narrowed, and he grimaced before silently pleading, "Forgive me, Hinata. I don't think I'll make it in time tonight."

And with that, a blue-hued swirl of chakra appeared in his hand, and he leapt to attack the shadowy figures surrounding him.

/

Kono wasn't sure what her new goal was. Temporarily, she was returning to Amegakure for her hitai-ate and other forgotten belongings. But what was her next goal? Where would she travel next? What was her new meaning in life?

She treaded along the beaten path while pondering the last question. Back in Konoha, her goals were to serve the Hokage and the village, to enjoy her times with friends, and to learn as many things as possible. There was so much she wanted to do, but, alas, she took for granted what little time she had there.

"I should've gone to the library more often," Kono mused. "I could've have learned so many jutsus.

She continued walking ruefully past a string of abandoned cabins, "Or maybe I could have learned more about the village history, or maybe even how to calculate ninja techniques and moves faster . . .

"Welp, too little too late," she sighed in resign. "Gotta look forward." But even then, she still looked back.

 _Kakashi: Age 19_

 _Kono: Age 18_

 _Third Shinobi War_

 _"_ _Kono-san!" Gai shouted in glee. "Where you going?"_

 _She scratched the back of her head as she turned to face the green-suited nin, "Just home. You?"_

 _The moment those words escaped her mouth, her eyes widened, and she immediately regretted it. Kono loved Gai and all, and he would always drag her out somewhere (usually drinking) the moment she wasn't doing anything in particular. And she'd usually agree and tag along, but today just wasn't that type of day. It was that time of the month where sneezing brought on absolute hell and cramps were the death of her, but she wasn't about to shout out to the world that she was quite literally bleeding to death._

 _"_ _Ah, yes!" he smacked his chest. "It is my duty to convert you to the youthful ways. Let us take a drink together! Asuma and I were going to go anyway!"_

 _She gulped, "W-we really don't have t-to. H-home is great. Yes, yes, home is great." She nodded adamantly. Kono desperately wanted to drown under the fluffy covers of her duvet . . . and sleep._

 _Despite her hints, the taijutsu expert grabbed her hand and dashed along to the nearest bar—Kono flying like a kite in tow. "Well, if it's home you want, then to Asuma's we go!"_

 _Before long, Kono was wedged between a very drunk Gai and a very drunk Asuma. Their vibrant conversations had shifted from hardcore missions to Gai's acorn (something she didn't really want to discuss but alas she was a prisoner of the conversation). Just when she was about to die squished between two drunkards, her savior appeared._

 _"_ _Yo," a certain grey-haired scarecrow popped up at a certain Twelve Guardian's window._

 _"_ _Kakashi!" Asuma guffawed—tipsy after ten or so drinks. "Nice of you to join us!"_

 _The scarecrow tilted his head in curiosity as he scanned his friend's room. Asuma was laughing like no tomorrow. Gai was suddenly passed out, drooling, and Kono was looking at him like he was the king of the world._

 _"_ _Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" he tilted his head to the side._

 _"_ _It's never early to start celebrating!" Asuma guffawed._

 _Kakashi deadpanned, "Except when Kurenai beats you at jonin re-examinations."_

 _Asuma choked on his drink, "I'm not the best test taker, okay?"_

 _"_ _Pft," Kakashi chuckled. "Evidently. Konohan history was always your weak point."_

 _Asuma's face turned blue and dreary, "Don't remind me about that . . . my old man never gave me the end of it."_

 _"_ _Want a drink?" Kono asked Kakashi, breaking Asuma's shortlived woe._

 _"_ _Yes, pour me another one," Asuma agreed, nudging her his drink, tears still streaming down his face from Kakashi's jab._

 _Kono flicked his cup away, "You're drunk. No more for you. I was referring to Kakashi."_

 _"_ _I'm good, Kono," Kakashi gave her his signature laidback smile. "Thank you, though. Where's Kurenai?"_

 _"_ _Wasn't invited," Kono tched. "Asuma didn't want her to see his drunk self."_

 _As if on cue, the spoken piercing, red-eyed woman slammed the apartment door open._

 _"_ _ASUMAAA!" she crescendo-ed her voice to peak frustration._

 _Asuma recoiled behind a small plant vase—definitely still visible to any naked eye._

 _"_ _Why wasn't I invited?!" she snapped at the guardian nin before instantly snapping at Kono and Kakashi. "And you two! You didn't update me? And what's up with Gai? Are y'all that drunk?!"_

 _"_ _I-it just sorta happened, you know," Asuma scratched the back of his head, nabbing at any possible excuse at the top of his drunken mind._

 _Kurenai's eyes lit on fire, "You can't even hold your liquor, you baka!" She grabbed Asuma by the collar and threw him into his room. "I'll deal with you later!"_

 _Kakashi stifled a laugh before whispering to a stunned Kono, "Sexual innuendo I'm hearing?"_

 _Kono coughed, trying desperately to hide her laughter._

 _Kurenai's neck snapped toward him and he flinched, "Kakashi . . . did you just say what I think you just say?" Her voice steadily rose._

 _Kakashi knew death when he saw it, and, needless to say, he wanted out, "Oh, would you look at the time! 21:00! It's getting pretty late! Kono, I'll walk you home."_

 _Kakashi picked up Kono and teleported the hell out of a raging Kurenai, who was now kicking Konoha's famed green beast out of Asuma's living room._

It was good times, and she couldn't help but reminisce. She was hung up on the past, but at least she wasn't hung up on what could be. Maybe if she had been there, Asuma might've not died. Maybe she could see her friends grow up into amazing shinobi. Shoot . . . now she was hung up on what could be.

In any case, Kono was now enjoying the peace and quiet of the creek trickling beside her and the hoots of the night owls. But as always, all good and silent things come to an end.

 _Boom. Crackle. Boom._

There was no hesitation in her eyes as a distant explosion erupted about five miles east of her. She was gone in an instant.

/

It was just about as worse as white zetsus plaguing every battlefield in the Fourth war. No matter how many nin he took down, another took his place, and Naruto was running out of ideas. He could play strong, but he couldn't play smart . . . if he didn't have enough time.

 _Shrrpt. Shrrpt. Shrrpt._

Naruto deflected shuriken after shuriken without fail and jumped backward. Behind him stood three other nin, and he easily rendered them unconscious with a single rasengan. But even so, more nin replaced the three he just knocked out—like a hydra with each head cut off.

From the corner of his eye, he caught one of his attackers perform hand seals for a complicated suiton, but before Naruto had time to dodge, he was engulfed in a barricade of waves.

By the time he gasped for air, the forest around him was deluged with water—the treetops barely topping the water line. It wasn't much later that it began raining like no tomorrow.

Naruto was going to use his chakra to stand atop of irate waters, but somehow he found himself sinking. Something was dragging him down.

"Kurama," he whispered, taking a deep breath, before whatever was pulling him succeeded. His body enveloped in a flickering orange flame.

Despite his legs tied by the unknown, Naruto closed his eyes shut from the murky waters and performed the hand seals for his signature rasenshuriken. A rotating swirl of wind chakra instantly appeared at the palm of his hand and was thrown at whatever, or _whoever_ , was heaving him down into the depths of the waters below.

 _Boom. Crackle. Boom._

Whatever it was let go of his body, and Naruto could feel his body slowly resurfacing. But he could feel his consciousness slipping, and he was running out of air. His rasenshuriken had not only hit whatever dragged him down but also himself as well. He could see his blood coalescing with the water around him, and he could see the large gash across his abdomen. The last thing Naruto remembered was someone pulling up closer to the surface—closer to the moonlight above.

/

Kono gasped for air as she managed to carry the famed jinchuriki to land. After catching her breath, she checked his breathing.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Nothing noticeably wrong with his respiration, at least to her, but she was no medic. No rales, no wheezing, no crackling. Yup, fine in her book. She then checked his pulse just to be safe. His heartbeat was strong and steady. For someone who was at death's door, he seemed fine. Just unconscious. As expected of a jinchuriki.

In a few minutes' time, the water levels from whatever jutsu receded, and the forest was back to normal.

Naruto began coughing and clutching his abdomen, his damp orange flak jacket previously shielding a heavy gash.

"Shoot," she cursed under her breath as she quickly brought out her medic pack. She began applying pressure, bandaging, and dressing the wound accordingly. Despite her efforts, Naruto began to pale. She tried to dry him off as much as possible too to prevent shock, but his face began to sickeningly pale. She uttered another curse word before swiftly carrying him bridal style to the row of abandoned cabins she passed by earlier.

/

". . . Overall, posts were strong and supportive. Damaged Posts Sub-sects 1E, 6B, and 9H were replaced, and Sects 3 and 4 were upgraded. The complete report and all detailing fixtures are in the written account," Shikamaru cataloged their mission to Tsunade.

"Good," she replied, signing the remainder of paychecks for the group and logging the completed mission in her pamphlet. "Shall I brief you on the next mission?"

Kiba smacked his face against a wall exasperatedly, "Another one?"

Yamato gave him his signature creeps via flashlight, " _You . . . wanna . . . die?"_

The canine ninja instantly cowered back in repulsation, "N-nope!"

Before Shikamaru could give his usual starky reply, a certain pink-haired medic entered the room.

"SAKURA-SANNN!" Lee screeched before showering her with love.

"Hello, Lee," she sweatdropped before greeting the others with a smile. "Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba."

Side-glancing Yamato implicitly about Kono's death anniversary, Kakashi replied to Tsunade, "Could you brief us tomorrow? Yamato and I have something to do tonight."

Kiba joked, "You mean 'get it on?'"

Yamato smacked him to the wall before eerily whispering death into Kiba's ear, "Do you . . . really . . . want to die that early . . .?"

"N-nope!" Kiba stuttered. "I-I prefer to l-live. Won't happen again."

Yamato let him go before grunting, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Sakura chuckled at the scene before asking, "Where's Naruto?"

Everyone glanced at one another.

"Didn't he check in yesterday?" Shikamaru asked bewilderedly, raising an eyebrow.

Tsunade leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms, ". . . No."

It was silent.

"Did he just go straight to Hinata yesterday?" Shikamaru reasoned before he could jinx himself . . . and he did.

A short knock landed on the Hokage's door before opening without a reply, "H-hi." Hinata panted, arms on her knees as if she ran all the way from home as soon as hearing they were back. She glanced around at the bunch—confusion soon plastered across her face, "Where's Naruto?"

Chaos ensued.

"Wait, what, where, when, how," Kiba rambled.

Shino added, "Maybe he got lost?"

"I don't think so," Sakura shook her head. "Ino and I were at her place yesterday. Plus, if Naruto said he wanted to see Hinata, he would've known how to get home." Hinata gave a puzzled look before Sakura filled her in on the situation.

After deliberating, Yamato suggested, "Worst-case scenario, it would be bad if the other nations knew Naruto was missing. Konoha would get a bad reputation. Plus, Naruto defeated Kagura for heaven's sake. If he can do that, he can get back home. He's probably just lost or accidentally fell asleep somewhere."

Tsunade agreed a little too quickly, "You all worry too much. He's fine. If anything, he'll get home late. Give him two days before we have to haul his ass back. Let him come back with some dignity."

A bead of sweat trailing down his forehead, Kakashi remarked, "But we don't want to risk him gone too long. Who knows what can happen in forty-eight hours."

With that, silence still ensued, and everyone tried to carry on as if everything in the world was alright, even though they knew deep down that something was _very, very_ wrong.

/

A blur crossed Naruto's eyes as he attempted to open them—a wave of dizziness from the sudden intrusion. He instead took a whiff of the aroma around him. It smelled of jasmine, and to be honest, it was wonderful.

He tried opening his eyes once again before taking in all his surroundings. He was in a quiet, confined space. It had a nice edge to it though. It was somewhat a small, wooden hut or cabin.

"I see you're awake now," the blonde heard a strong, clear feminine voice once he sat up on the soft bed.

He snapped around to see a stranger—a young woman smiling, with sleek, dark hair, slim figure, and toned body. In her hands was a tray filled with a bowl of steaming soup, a glass of water, utensils, and some pills. She set the tray on the table beside the bed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked warily, not touching the food (could be poisonous).

"How are you?" she inquired simultaneously, her eyes hiding concern. "Oh, sorry. I'm Kozue."

She was lying. Naruto could tell. He was good at sniffing out emotions, but he didn't say anything . . . yet.

Although still weary, he replied after a short pause, analyzing her movements and whether or not she was gonna bare her fangs or murder him, ". . . Good, I'm Naruto. Where am I?"

She chuckled, "I know who you are. I'm a friend of Konoha. No need to be cautious. You're on the outskirts of Amegakure."

"Wait," Naruto's eyes widened as if finally realizing what had happened. He was fighting the enemy. He was underwater. He couldn't breathe. Someone took him out of the water. He looked down at where his wounds would be. They were expertly wrapped and bandaged. She healed him. But why?

"Dattebayo!" Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at her. "Did you take me out of the water? Are you conspiring with those Ame nin?! What do you want from me?"

"Kozue" just laughed even harder, "Hahaha! Don't worry. I just took you out of the water. The Ame nin you speak of were gone by the time I arrived, and I don't want anything from you, hahaha. Maybe a few stories, though."

He arched an eyebrow, "Stories?"

She shook her head, still smiling, "Eat first." She nudged the tray towards him.

It smelled scrumptious, but he was still wary. Kakashi-sensei always told him this scenario always set up for failure (a.k.a. death).

"Kozue" chuckled once again before taking another spoon out of her bag, "Here." She took a spoonful of the lukewarm soup and swallowed. "Not poison."

Naruto was still conflicted but decided to use his better judgement, "Sorry, I'm not hungry right now." His stomach betrayed him and growled.

Her eyes twinkled, giving him a look.

He sighed, grumbling, before just closing his eyes and chowing down the food before him. If he died today, at least Hinata wouldn't see his downfall . . . and at least he wouldn't die on an empty stomach.


End file.
